Beautiful In Time -sequel-
by deushiikyungie -hiatus
Summary: Jalan ini terlalu rapuh bukan begitu? Perasaan ini yang terlalu ringan, aku mencari jawaban untuk semua ini meskipun itu sangat jauh. Dan meskipun aku akan hancur, aku akan menunggu pada nasib baik./Luhan-Kai/hankai. Hanya sebatas kisah luhan dan kai/ fict request /DLDR.../sequel end/RnR juseyeo...
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful In Time

Luhan-Kai

By DeushiiKyungie

-Request from novisaputi09-

Summary: Jalan ini terlalu rapuh bukan begitu? Perasaan ini yang terlalu ringan, aku mencari jawaban untuk semua ini. Meskipun itu sangat jauh. Dan meskipun aku akan hancur, aku akan menunggu pada nasib baik.

Desclaimer: cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam nama. Dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya dengan ide dari novi….. so, jangan di plagiat.

Warn: drama, sedikit kata-kata kasar, GS, OOC dan GAJE. Dan ada couple terselubung =.=

a/n: fict HanKai pertama saya, semoga suka dan untuk novi, jeogmal mianhe kalau tidak sesuai atau malah melenceng jauh dari permintaan mu, karena 'perpisahan' yang kamu maksud, saya kurang paham. Dan maaf saya terlalu mager untuk bertanya ulang. Maaf kan saya… u_u

hanya sebatas kisah luhan dan kai.

Semoga suka! Hati-hati typo…. And don't like, don't read…

Enjoy!

#.Han-Kai.#

/"Kai, apa kau yakin pergi ke sekolah hari ini?"/

Suara Chen eonni masih terdengar di telingaku walau dengan susah payah aku menahan benda tipis di antara telinga dan bahuku.

Sembari meletakkan 2 buah bekal yang sudah aku siapkan lalu memasukkanya ke dalam tas, aku menjawab, "Tentu saja eonni. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan pelajaranku begitu saja. Apa lagi 'waktu' yang tersisa untukku tak banyak lagi." Jawabku.

Kulangkahkan kaki jenjang ku memasuki ruang tengah apartemen mewah yang aku dan 'suami'ku tempati. Terhitung sejak kami telah resmi menikah 4 bulan yang lalu. Seorang laki-laki yang mampu membuatku langsung jatuh pada pesonanya.

/"Kau yakin?"/

Suara eonni terdengar lagi. Jelas nada ragu dan khawatir dalam suara lembutnya. Aku tersenyum menenangkan walau ku tau eonni cerewet ini tak melihatnya.

"Aku sudah bertahan sejauh ini, eonni. Sudah ya, aku tutup. Salam untuk Chanyeol oppa." –tuut- ucapku dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon kami. Aku hanya tak ingin mendengar suara cemprengnya yang protes karena lagi-lagi aku menggodanya. Hehe...

"Chaa.. waktunya berangkat sekolah!" seru ku semangat.

Setelah menata 'penampilan' ku, aku pun melangkah keluar dari apartemen mewah, pemberian kedua orang tua ku dan mertua ku. sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa aku pergi sendiri? Kemana suamiku? Haruskah aku jawab? Dia sudah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, kalau mau tahu.

#han-kai#

Seperti biasa. Seperti seminggu setelah aku masuk sekolah megah ini, alias sekolah anak-anak kalangan atas, tatapan tak suka dan menjurus benci sudah biasa aku rasakan. Aku hanya menerima saja mereka memandangku rendah asal mereka tidak menyakiti fisik ku. Mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentangku.

Tak ada satupun yang mau berteman denganku. Mungkin karena penampilanku? Memangnya kenapa dengan penampilanku? Tak jelek kok, pakaian ku sama seperti siswi lainnya, pakai rok dan kemeja, jas sekolah dan sepatu hitam. Mungkinkah karena aku memakai kawat gigi alias behel di gigi ku? kacamata bulat yang sebenarnya bukan milikku, tapi milik Chen eonni –mataku tak sakit kok dan kacamata yang kupakai tidak ada resepnya-, rambut di kuncir kuda dan selalu membawa ipod dan headphone putih yang terpasang menggantung di kedua bahu ku?

Aku yakin kalian juga akan mengataiku aneh dan gila. Dan apakah aku gadis yang cupu? Mereka yang mengataiku cupu dan kutu buku. Sekali lagi mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentangku. Dan kuharap kalian tidak men-cap ku sinting.

Karena yang sinting adalah kedua orang tua ku dan orang tua suami ku.

Langkahku terhenti, tak jauh dari kelas 3 A. Kelas khusus, karena terletak terpisah dari kelas yang lain. Dapat dengan jelas mataku menangkap sosok suamiku sedang memangku mesra seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dan kemeja yang ketat. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Seyakin apa ia kalau tubuhnya indah?

Sejenak pandangan kami bertemu. Mata bulat namun tajam itu seakan menusuk hatiku yang terlalu sering sakit karena-nya. Aku hanya diam saat ia berucap satu kata yang dengan jelas aku tau apa yang ia katakan.

Aku pergi setelah dengan santainya ia memutus tatapan kami. Pergi, adalah satu kata yang ia ucapkan untuk ku, sejak aku membuka mata pagi ini.

#han-kai#

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat. Bel sudah berbunyi 12 menit yang lalu, tapi aku masih tetap disini, di taman yang terletak di samping gedung olah raga. Taman yang tak satupun murid yang tau kecuali aku dan 'dia'.

Aku melirik jam rolex yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiriku. Dua menit lagi. Dan jika 'dia' tidak datang, khe. Lihat saja saat di rumah nanti. Tak akan aku ampuni, kau.

Dan yah... akhirnya ia datang. Berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah ku dengan dua buah kotak bekal di dalam dekapannya. Berhenti tepat di depanku, menundukkan kepalanya, ter-engah-engah mengambil nafas dan menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Aku membiarkannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Makananku," pinta ku sambil menjulurkan tangan kananku.

"Haah.. haa.. mianhe, oppa. Aku terlambat. I- ini..." ucapnya terbata-bata. Menyerahkan kotak dengan warna hitam dengan garis-garis merah itu.

Aku mengambilnya dan langsung saja membuakanya. Dengan bersandar pada tembok sekolah, aku mulai memakan bekalku. Tanpa menatap gadis yang kini masih menatapku sendu. Aku hanya acuh.

"Umm, Luhan oppa. Ini, minum nya,"

Aku mengacuhkannya, tetap menikmati makan siangku. Ku rasa ia meletakkan sebotol minuman di sampingku lalu berjalan menjauh.

Jujur, aku sakit saat tubuhku dengan lagi dan lagi mengacuhkannya.

Ia , gadis yang duduk bersandar lumayan jauh dariku, gadis culun namun jenius. Yah, dia jenius. Baru berumur 15 tahun tapi sudah duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Satu tingkat dibawahku. Tapi sayangnya, hidupnya terlalu menyedihkan.

Di umur yang terbilang muda ia diminta –dipaksa- menikah dengan ku oleh kedua orang tua kami. Aku tak bisa menolak keinginan sinting orang tua ku saat mereka tau bagaimana kelakuanku dua tahun belakang. Masalalu ku kelam. Dan dia, gadis ini muncul begitu saja dalam kehidupanku.

Mengacaukannya saat ia bilang menyukaiku.

-Teeet-

Tubuhku tersentak keras saat bunyi bel terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Bagaimana tidak, aku bersandar pada dinding yang di atasnya terdapat speker besar. Aihs, menjengkelkan! Umpatku.

Ku lihat ia juga berdiri, membersihkan rok nya dan berbalik menghadapku. "Luhan oppa, bel sudah berbunyi. Umm,, kotak bekalnya?" ucapnya, meminta kotak bekal yang berada di pangkuanku. Tanpa berkata apapun aku menyerahkan kotak yang sudah kosong itu.

Setelah merapikan penampilanku, akupun berniat melangkah pergi sebelum suaranya kembali masuk kedalam pendengaranku.

"Oppa, tunggu," panggilnya.

Aku berbalik, "Apa?" jawabku acuh.

"Umm... ap- apa oppa akan 'menginap' di rumah teman oppa malam ini?" tanyanya ragu. Jelas raut wajahnya yang penasaran dan pengaharapan. Harapan aku akan pulang? Ckh,

Menginap maksudnya adalah aku pergi bersama sahabat-sahabat ku dan menghabiskan waktu di sebuah tempat. Ah, sebut saja apartemen. Ini hari sabtu dan malam sabtu tak akan aku sia-siakan hanya untuk berdiam di apartemen mewah dengan gadis kecil sepertinya.

Aku hanya lah pemuda yang masih bernafsu akan dunia malam meski kini aku sudah menikah sekalipun.

"Ya. Dan aku harap kau berlaku seperti seharusnya dalam perjanjian kita, Kai." ucapku datar. Kembali berbalik dan berjalan manjauhinya.

Kembali aku merasakan sakit itu. Sakit yang teramat hingga aku tak tau dimana pusatnya. Membuat ku mual.

Gila.

#han-kai#

Haah... rasanya mau mati saja...

Lagi, aku hanya sendirian di apartemen mewah ini. Apa gunanya mewah berharga selangit jika yang menikmati hanya sendiri?

Walau hanya dua malam –malam sabtu dan minggu- tetap saja aku merasa seperti di pemakaman. Sepi. Sepi sekali...

Aku melangkah ke arah beranda. Menatap langit Seoul yang gelap. Gelap tak berbintang. Gelap bukan karena berawan. Gelap karena cahaya di bawah terlalu terang sehingga menghalau langit malam yang selalu merajai malam dengan taburan bintang dan bulan yang sekarang hanya sebatas samar ku lihat.

Sepi dan sunyi.

Kenapa aku tak mampu untuk berontak? Kenapa aku selalu diam dan menerima begitu saja?

Tapi aku mencintainya... aku ingin bersamanya...

Bersama. Ya tentu saja aku bersamanya sekarang. Bahkan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Tanpa cinta...

Bersama namun kami terpisah. Terpisah oleh jarak yang kasat mata. Aku merindukan ia yang pertama kali tersenyum lembut untuk ku.

Terdiam, mengenang masalalu membuatku seakan melayang oleh angan-angan, Luhan oppa berada disisiku.

Memeluk tubuh kecilku. Mendekapku hangat. Membisikkan kata-kata manis...

Boleh kah harapanku terwujud?

**...Amarini mo moroi no ne...**

**...Kimochi wa tayasuku yurete...**

**...Yogaakeru to kieru...**

**...Kotae sagashi teru...**

Terdengar alunan lagu yang membangunkanku dari mimpi-mimpi sinting-ku.

Dengan malas, aku melangkah ke dalam kamar yang pintunya kubiarkan terbuka lebar. Melihat benda pipih yang terus bergetar, menggambilnya dan menyentuh layarnya.

"Ne, eonni? Ada apa menelpon malam-malam?" tanya ku langsung tanpa menyapa, karena Chen eonni sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku. Dan dia pun begitu juga padaku. Impaskan?

/"Kai, kau sendirian lagi?"/ tanya nya to the point.

Aku hanya bergumam sembari merebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur empuk. Kamar ini begitu luas. Ada dua kamar, yang satu lagi kamar Luhan oppa. Yang sebenarnya kamar tamu.

Ah, aku sedang berbaik hati. Aku akan menceritakan sekilas tentang 'rumah tangga'ku. Tapi nanti setelah aku berbicara dengan Chen eonni.

/"Tidak mau datang ke rumah? Kau tau, Minseok oppa sudah pulang. Dia pulang bersama Baekhyun eonni dan bayi lucu! Aaaah.. lihat-lihat dia mengenggam jari ku… iiihh… lucunyaa.."/ ucapnya panjang lebar.

Eonni idiot! Lihat-lihat, bagaimana aku bisa melihat eoh? Kau berada di seberang line. Aku masih belum membalas ucapannya. Membiarkan si cerewet ini 'berkicau' tentang bayi Minseok oppa.

Haah.. Minseok oppa. Oppa satu-satunya yang ku miliki. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang paling aku sayang dan aku cintai. Dan satu-satunya orang yang menentang pernikahanku dengan Luhan oppa.

Sungguh, aku sungguh merindukannya..

/"Kai?"/

Seketika aku tersentak saat suara yang menyapa pendengaranku bukanlah suara Chen eonni, tapi suara lembut yang kurindukan…

/"Kai? Sayang, kau belum tidurkan?"/

Kembali, suara lembut Minseok oppa terdengar. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan antah barantah-ku. "Ne, oppa. Kai belum tidur. Mianhe aku mengacuhkan oppa.." ucapku lembut. "Oppa, aku benar-benar merindukanmu.." lanjutku.

Terdengar kekehan lembutnya, /"Khekeke.. merindukan oppa tampanmu ini? Ka- yah! Kai, kau hanya merindukan oppa rubah mu ini? Kau tak merindukan eonni mu yang cantik ini?"/

Lagi, aku tersentak saat suara yang lebih cempreng dari Chen eonni langsung masuk ke gendang telingaku. Aiih… kenapa aku memiliki eonni-eonni yang sungguh berisik? "Baekhyun eonni, suara jelekmu merusak telinga indah ku." Jawabku datar.

Dan yahh.. bisa di tebak, istri Minseok oppa yang terkenal dengan bicaranya yang seperti kereta Shinkasen dan eyeliner tebalnya itu tengah mengumpat ku dan pasti langsung ditegur Min-oppa. Haah.. aku masih tak percaya, oppa ku yang pendiam itu akan memiliki takdir hidup bersama Baekhyun eonni yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Min-oppa.

Kami terlalut dalam perbincangan –Chen eonni me-loudspeker hp nya- hingga tak terasa waktu semakin larut. Mataku sudah hampir sepenuhnya menutup jika saja suara Chen eonni kembali menyadarkanku.

/"Kai, tidurlah. Kau tak perlu pulang ke rumah kalau kau 'lelah'. Kau tau, eonni selalu ada untuk mu…"/

Setelahnya aku benar-benar jatuh tertidur . lelah selalu aku rasakan… dan hanya pada Chen eonni aku bisa mengadu.

#han-kai#

Minggu pagi. Seperti pagi biasanya. Tenang dan sepi. Walau diahari-hari biasanya, Senin hingga Sabtu pagi, aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Dan tentu tak banyak interaksi di antara kami. Aku masih ingat perjanjian kami.

Ah ya, aku sudah berjanji untuk bercerita tentang pernikahan ku.

Kami menikah ketika 5 hari sebelumnya aku bertemu dengan Luhan oppa. Kami bertemu di sebuah kedai kecil dimana pada saat itu ada seorang anak kecil tengah menangis, sepertinya terpisah dari orang tuanya. Gadis kecil itu membuat hati ku sakit dan langsung saja aku menghampirinya. Namun aku didahului oleh seorang pemuda tampan memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan sebuah bola di tangan kirinya. Sepertinya dia habis latihan bola.

Dengan lembut ia usap kepala si gadis mungil dan berucap menenangkan. Namun si gadis kecil masih tetap menangis dan wajah tampan itu berubah panik. Aku sedikit terpesona dengan perubahan raut wajahnya. Anggap aku sinting.

Luhan oppa lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah dan stak! Pandangan kami bertemu. Dan aku semakin terpesona saat ia tersenyum dan kemudian memanggilku untuk membantunya untuk menolong si gadis kecil itu mencari orang tuanya.

Kesan ku untuk pertama kali adalah ia memiliki hati yang baik. Itulah kesanku saat pertama kali bertemu Luhan oppa. Senyum tipisnya membuat ku sulit berpaling.

Hingga aboji dan eomonim mengatakan padaku bahwa aku di jodohkan dan harus menikah saat itu juga. Gila. Adalah satu kata yang terlintas dalam benakku saat itu. Sinting. Orang tuaku sinting. Aku baru saja berumur 15 tahun dan langsung di nikahkan dengan orang yang tak aku ketahui dan aku cintai.

Tapi dua hari sebelum pernikahan aku dipertemukan dengan Luhan oppa yang menatapku datar. Tanpa emosi. Begitu tenang hingga aku takut untuk hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajahnya.

Luhan oppa awalnya menolak namun setu pertanyaan dan satu jawaban dari ku, membuat hidupku berubah total.

" Kai, apa kau menyukai Luhan?"

"Ne, aku menyukai Luhan oppa".

Terlintas dalam benak kecil ku jika hidupku akan berubah bahagia. Tapi malah terasa begitu menyiksa. Luhan oppa membuat sebuah perjanjian di antara kami. Kami hidup bersama namun dengan jarak yang kasat mata.

Bersama namun tanpa ada hubungan apa-apa. Layaknya orang asing. Terpisah oleh ia yang dulu baik dan penuh senyum meneduhkan. Dia bukan 'ia' yang aku cintai. Hatiku sakit. Aku hanya bisa menerima segala keputusannya. Tetap menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai 'istri'nya. Namun ia bukanlah suami ku.

Ia bukan milikku… aku sakit. Aku cinta dia tapi dia tidak menganggapku ada. Tak berarti. Aku sakit dan terlalu lelah…

D

Tbc atau end?

Hai!

Maap di tbc-in disini. Perkiraan pertama bakal bikin pendek-oneshot- tapi malah kepanjangan dan terpaksa di cut disini.

Masih menceritakan tentang Kai yang menyedihkan dengan pernikahannya dengan luhan dan maaf kan saya jika terasa membosankan dan monoton. Dan siapa yang kaget dengan kopel terselubung? Entah kenapa saya bikin MInseok sama Baekhyun, au ah! Otak saya lagi 'kotak-kotak' kayak abs-nya minseok. Wa ha!

/Dan terimakasih untuk para dosen saya yang selama 4 minggu tak hadir. Terimakasih sudah membuat saya mengeluarkan mony-mony berharga untuk pergi-pulang naek angkot dan tidak terimakasih jika ada kuliah pengganti dan sungguh thankyu saya bisa pulang cepat dan langsung bergulat dengan lapto popopo… /saya lagi sinting dan untuk itu abaikan curhatan ini/

Err… untuk novi, kalo kurang suka dengan fict ini bisa katakan langsung, biar saya delet dan bikin baru tapi kayaknya saya udah kepalang tanggung mau nerusin cerita ini karena fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu snsd divine itu. So, mau nya novi apa?

Sekian …

Dan jangan lupa review nya… don't be silent reader…

Gomawo sudah baca…

See next chap!

Rnr juseyeo,,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful In Time

Luhan-Kai

By DeushiiKyungie

-Request from novisaputri09-

Summary: Jalan ini terlalu rapuh bukan begitu? Perasaan ini yang terlalu ringan, aku mencari jawaban untuk semua ini. Meskipun itu sangat jauh. Dan meskipun aku akan hancur, aku akan menunggu pada nasib baik.

Desclaimer: cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam nama. Dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya dengan ide dari novi….. so, jangan di plagiat.

Warn: drama, sedikit kata-kata kasar, GS, OOC dan GAJE. Dan ada couple terselubung =.=

a/n: fict HanKai pertama saya. Err, apa ya? Saya kok ngerasa judul sama ceritanya gk nyambung ya? =_= maapkan!

hanya sebatas kisah luhan dan kai.

Semoga suka! Hati-hati typo…. And don't like, don't read…

Enjoy!

…

#han-kai#

…

Luhan POV

Kehidupan malam seperti oksigen bagiku. Bad boy adalah gayaku. Kulihat sahabat-sahabatku sedang bersenang-senang dengan beberapa gadis berpakaian minim. Gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi.

Tapi tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari seseorang yang sekarang berusaha menginvansi pikiranku dan merayapi hatiku.

Sosok gadis yang selalu ku acuhkan sejak kami resmi bersama 4 bulan yang lalu. Gadis yang begitu lugu dan manis sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Sempat menyita pikiranku dengan paras manis dan polosnya. Ia terlihat indah dan cantik. Jujur, aku terpikat dengan nya.

Namun itu hanya sementara. Sekejap rasa itu hilang saat kedua orang tuaku memaksaku untuk menikahinya. Gila. Mereka sinting. Aku masih sekolah dan masih ingin bersenang-senang. Dan lagi, menikah di umur 18 tahun? Dengan gadis berumur 15 tahun? Hell..

Jika aku sudah lulus sekolah dan kuliah, mungkin aku dengan senang hati menikahinya dan memilikinya hanya untuk ku. Hey,, siapa yang tak terpikat dengan dia yang walau memiliki penampilan biasa namun dari kalangan tak biasa –keluarganya adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang dan ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang disegani di hampir daratan Asia bahkan Eropa-.

Aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan latar belakang keluarganya. Aku terpikat dengan hatinya yang tulus, sikapnya yang manis dan baik hati. Tapi, entah mengapa aku berlaku buruk padanya. Seharusnya aku menyayanginya sebagai istriku kan?

Aku memang brengsek mengabaikan sosoknya yang dengan ketulusan hatinya menyetujui apa saja perkataanku. Bersama namun tak saling memiliki. Aku belum siap untuk menjaga seseorang, belum siap membahagiakan dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada sosok yang menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku masih anak sekolahan yang belum bisa apa-apa.

Dan masalalu ku terlalu kelam untuk ia ketahui.

"Luhan, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat bosan," ucapan Kris menyadarkanku tentang Kai.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang memainkan segelas bir dan mata elangnya menatapku datar dan penasaran. "Tak apa. aku hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang." Jawabku pelan. Meraih sebotol cola yang di sodorkan Tao.

"Eoh? Apa gege sedang memikirkan 'istri'mu yang culun itu?" tanyanya dengan senyum miring.

"Tidak." Jawab ku datar.

Dan dapat ku rasa mereka memandangiku dengan tatapan yang tak berarti bagiku. Ckh, untuk apa aku memperdulikan tatapan menyelidik mereka padaku?

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku masih tak percaya kau sudah menikah di usia semuda ini. Apalagi dengan gadis behel dan culun seperti Kai. Yah... walaupun dia jenius, tapi itu tidak sepadan dengan penampilannya yang cupu dan jelek." Ucap Kris. Aku hanya diam tak ingin menanggapi ocehan-nya tentang istriku.

Ya. Aku mengakuinya. Aku mengakui Kai sebagai istriku.

Tapi aku masih tak ingin mengakuinya sebagai milikku. Aku masih belum merasakan 'rasa' itu.

"Aku pikir dia tidak jelek juga," celetukan Sehun membuatku mengalihkan mata rusaku pada si batu es itu. "Apa maksud mu? Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Pemuda yang lebih muda di antara kami ber-empat itu tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin. Dan aku tak percaya hyung tidak tertarik dengan gadis seperti Kai. Kalian tahu? Dia memiliki body yang lumayan seksi untuk gadis berumur 15 tahun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum memuakkan. Entah kenapa rasa tak suka tiba-tiba mendatangiku.

"Seksi? Kau gila Oh Sehun! Darimananya dia memiliki tubuh seksi? Apa kau pernah melihat gadis itu mandi eoh?" tanya Tao. Sontak aku mendeliknya tajam dan ia langsung menciut. Aku tak suka ada yang berbicara senonoh pada gadis itu.

"Luhan hyung, bukankah kau suaminya? Lalu kenapa kau tak tahu-menahu tentang istrimu sendiri?" ucap Sehun, menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku mengerti.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana, Sehun?"

Sejenak aku terpana. Mungkin bukan hanya aku, Kris dan Tao juga. Lihat lah, dia tersenyum. Senyum manis dan terlihat tulus. Dan itu adalah moment yang amat sangat langka. Tak pernah aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Dia gadis yang baik dan sangat manis. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya sedang menolong seekor anak anjing yang tersangkut di tepi sungai, di bawah jembatan. Padahal waktu itu banyak orang, tapi mereka hanya acuh saja." Ceritanya. Kami terdiam, belum menanggapi. Menunggu laki-laki yang sama jeniusnya dengan Kai. Kelas 3 di umur 16 tahun.

"Tanpa perduli jika sepatunya basah atau bajunya yang akan kotor, dengan cekatan ia meraih hewan kecil itu. Mendekapnya hati-hati lalu meletakkannya di atas jembatan." Sejenak Sehun menghentikan ceritanya. Lalu ia menatapku. "Perlahan ia berusaha naik kembali, namun tangannya tak sanggup menahan hingga ia hampir jatuh ke dalam sungai."

"Kau tak menolongnya?" aku langsung menatap Tao yang tiba-tiba bertanya. Dia terlihat penasaran dan antusias?

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh." Jawab Sehun datar. Ya, tentu saja bocah albino ini tidak mau repot-repot menolong. Khe.

"Hari semakin sore dan orang-orang pun sudah tak banyak terlihat. Tapi dia masih di bawah sana, masih berusaha naik. Anak anjing itu terus menggonggong, seakan menyemangati gadis itu. Dan saat itu juga, aku terpana. Ia tersenyum. Senyum manis dan lembut menenangkan. Tapi sayang sekali senyum manis itu bukan untukku. Tapi untuk anak anjing berbulu coklat itu yang terus berisik."

"Kau tetap tak menolongnya?" suara Kris kembali menyadarkanku dari bayangan yang pikiranku buat tentang cerita Sehun. Aku merasa sinting.

"Tidak. Karena aku tidak mau bersentuhan dengan 'kuman'."

Jawaban Sehun sontak membuatku hampir melayangkan tinju ku pada wajah datarnya. Kalau saja aku tidak memiliki pengendalian diri yang kuat. Aku lupa, kalau setiap kata yang diumpamakan olehnya memiliki arti yang berbeda jika kau tidak benar-benar mengenal sosok Oh Sehun.

"Dan, terlintas dipikiranku bahwa ia akan jatuh. Dan byuurr... ternyata dia benar-benar jatuh ke dalam sungai yang untungnya tidak dalam. Tapi membuat hampir seluruh tubuhnya basah, dan hyungdeul tau?" Ia menatap kami dengan tatapan jahilnya. Cih, aku tau isi pikiranmu bocah.

"Ternyata dia memiliki body yang seksi, tubuh mungil dengan pinggang yang ramping. Ditambah kemejanya yang basah. Mencetak jelas tubuhnya yang membuat ku ingin mencicip-"

BUAGH

"Luhan!/Luhan ge!"

Jelas oleh ku teriakan Tao dan Kris yang terkejut dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa tubuh ku bereaksi cepat seperti ini. Menonjok wajah tampan Sehun. Khe..

"Lu- Luhan hyung..." ucapnya terbata, kaget. Jelas mata itu tersirat rasa tak percaya akan tindakanku.

"Jangan pernah lagi kau berpikiran kotor tentang 'istri'ku. Oh. Sehun." Ucapku penuh penekanan dan dingin. Jelas ku rasa semua menatapku terkejut dan tak percaya. Aku tak perduli. Aku juga tidak perduli saat Sehun mengaduh ketika aku menghentaknya ke depan, membuat punggungnya menghantam pinggiran meja yang tinggi.

Tubuhku bergerak sesuai keinginan sudut hatiku yang mulai muak akan sisi diriku yang munafik.

Pergi adalah satu-satunya yang terlintas dipikiranku. Jujur, rasanya aku mulai gila. Pikiran, hati dan tubuh ku tak sejalan dengan keinginanku. Membuat ku mual. Aku tak mengerti 'rasa' itu. Bantu aku...

...

#Han-Kai#

...

Kai POV

Huuft.. sudah tiga hari Luhan oppa tidak pulang. Tapi aku masih tetap melihatnya di sekolah, namun entah kenapa ia selalu sendiri, tidak bersama sahabt-sahabatnya. Ia terlihat lebih dingin dan acuh, terutama pada Sehun Sunbae, yang ku tau mereka sangat dekat. Seperti saudara. Terlintas dalam pikiranku jika mereka benar-benar kakak-adik. Mereka sangat menpesona, tapi akan berubah buruk dengan kelakuan 'sombong' mereka.

Dan sudah tiga hari itu pula bekal yang kubuat untuknya terbuang sia-sia, karena ia tidak datang ke taman belakang gedung olah raga.

Haah.. tidak. Untuk hari ini aku harus memberikan bekal ini pada Luhan oppa. Aku hanya tak ingin Luhan oppa makan sembarangan. Karena walaupun Luhan oppa tidak selalu berada di rumah, tapi setiap jam makan dia hanya ingin makan masakkanku. Entah, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan sikap oppa yang kadang-kadang membuat hatiku terlena. Dan inilah salah satu yang membuatku tak sanggup untuk berontak. Ia seakan membuatku layaknya bonekanya.

Berjalan sendirian, menghiraukan setiap tatapan mereka yang memandangku rendah. Cibiran-cibiran mereka ku anggap angin lalu. Biarlah... hanya tak lebih dua bulan lagi.. aku masih sanggup bertahan. Ya.. aku kuat. Walau aku hanya seorang gadis kecil, tapi aku kuat. Ya..

Dan sampailah aku di sudut taman sepi di samping gedung perpustakaan. Taman yang seharusnya ramai dengan 'teman-teman' Luhan oppa. Tapi hanya sosoknya yang kulihat, tengah terlelap dengan sebelah lengannya menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari. Sosoknya, walaupun diam seperti itu, tetap membuatku terpana.

Perlahan aku mendekatinya. Berjalan dengan pelan berharap tak menimbulkan suara yang akan membuat pemuda tampan yang menjadi suamiku ini terbangun.

Beberapa langkah darinya aku berhenti. Menatap teduh wajahnya yang terhalang lengan kokohnya. Dengan pelan aku memanggilnya. "Oppa, Luhan oppa.. bangunlah. Aku membawa bekal untukmu," ujarku pelan. Bodoh. Aku merasa idiot berbicara sendiri.

Tapi, seketika aku tersentak saat lengan itu beranjak beberapa senti. Dengan jelas aku dapat melihat sorot matanya yang dingin dan tajam. Aku takut. Apa aku mengganggu tidurnya? Aku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hey, hey, hey~ lihat! Siapa yang berkunjung kesini? Si gadis behel? Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, gadis cupu?"

Lagi, aku tersentak kaget saat suara seseorang di belakangku. Berbalik dan aku mendapati 'mereka' menatapku penuh benci dan jijik. Aku takut.

"Hey! Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang, apa yang kau lakukan disini, gadis jelek?" Lagi, gadis yang dulu kulihat pernah di pangku Luhan oppa berdiri dengan angkuh di depanku.

"Ak- aku, aku hanya mengantarkan beka- kyaaa!" Belum selesai aku bicara, gadis itu menyentak tanganku yang masih memegang dua buah kotak bekal hingga isinya berhamburan. Kaget tentu ku rasa, tapi hal yang paling aku benci adalah, jemari lentik gadis itu menarik rambutku ke atas. Ku mohon, jangan lukai fisikku...

"Le- lepas.. ku mohon, lepaskan.."

"Lepas? Kau tau, meskipun kau adalah istri Luhan, tapi dis kekasihku! Kau hanya benalu baginya, kau tau, gadis gigi kawat?"

Aku hanya diam. Berusaha menahan tangis yang mendesak keluar dan tangannya yang membawa tubuh ku menjauh dari Luhan oppa.

Aku melihatnya. Ia menatapku datar dan tanpa emosi sedikitpun. Aku sakit. Teramat sakit.

...

#Han-Kai#

...

Luhan POV

Aku meilhatnya. Tubuh mungilnya yang diseret paksa menjauh dari ku. Jemarinya yang berusaha melepas cengkraman di rambutnya dan mata itu. Mata yang mengharapku untuk menolongnya.

Sakit. Aku dapat merasakan sakit dari mata bulat itu tunjukkan. Namun, lagi- dan lagi tubuh ku kembali menghianati sudut hati ku yang lemah. Memenangkan ego ku yang tetap bertahan pada wajah datar dan posisi tenangku, hingga mereka menghilang .

Ia pergi dengan tatapan penuh luka padaku. Aku sakit. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti rasa itu.. ku mohon, bantu aku. Bantu aku mengenali 'rasa' itu. Sakit itu sungguh menyiksaku. Ku mohon, sadarkan aku dari pusat sakit yang belum aku ketahui.

...

#Han-Kai#

...

Kai POV

Hiks... kenapa.. kenapa mereka melakukan 'ini' lagi padaku? Aku sudah memohon, tapi kenapa mereka tetap melukai 'fidik'ku? Tidakkah mereka tau rasa 'sakit' yang aku rasa? Tak cukupkah ucapan-ucapan dan pandangan jijik mereka padaku? Mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentangku. Cih, tentu saja.

Hiks.. kenapa 'dia' hanya melihatku? Diam, seperti aku hanyalah tontonan yang membosankan hingga ia tak sedikitpun menampilkan sebuah emosi?

Hikss.. sakit... eonni.. hiks... sungguh sakiiit...

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sebuah elusan lembut pada puncak kepalaku. Berusaha mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi ku tenggelamkan dalam kedua lenganku yang terluka.

Kulihat sosok yang mirip dengan suamiku tengah berjongkok tepat di hadapanku. Menampilkan senyum teduhnya yang sejak pertama aku melihatnya hingga beberapa detik lalu, tak pernah aku lihat. Senyum tipis yang, jujur, membuat ia terlihat tampan dan manusiawi.

"Kau tak apa? Maaf, aku kembali hanya melihatmu dari jauh dan kembali membiarkanmu terluka. Tapi kali ini aku tak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian menghadapi mereka, Kai." Ucapnya penuh kelembutan. Aku terpana.

Sungguh. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Oh Sehun yang dingin dan terlihat kejam berlaku lembut seperti ini. Aku terbata. Tak berucap apa-apa hingga ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang. Aku hanya terdiam saat dengan lembutnya ia menggendongku bridalstyle. Aku hanya diam, tak berontak. Namun dapat kurasa tatapan tajam seseorang dari sudut yang tak ku ketahui. Tatapan dingin hingga aku tak berkutik sama sekali.

...

#Han-Kai#

...

Berjalan perlahan setelah keluar dari lift. Akhirnya sebentar lagi aku bisa merebahkan tubuh 'lelah'ku di 'pemakaman' mewah. Kalian tau maksudku apa.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Sehun oppa –ia memintaku memanggilnya begitu- sudah berbaik hati mengantarku pulang. Namun aku menolak saat ia ingin mengantarku hingga depan apartemen.

Setelah berbelok aku dapat melihat dua orang yang teramat aku kenal, menatapku terkejut. Dan salah satunya langsung berlari kearahku dan memelukku lembut. Tangisnya membuat hati ku terluka.

"Hikss.. Kai... kenapa- kenapa 'ini' terjadi lagi? Hikss.."

Aku tak kaget saat mendapati Chen eonni dan Chanyeol oppa berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku. Mereka tau semua yang terjadi padaku. Entah bagaiman eonni tau apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Dan inilah yang aku takutkan. Saat fisikku terluka, eonni dan Chan-oppa akan mendatangiku. Mengecek keadaanku.

Eonni mengusap lembut sisi wajahku yang tak terluka, menatapku sedih dan itu sungguh membuat hatiku sakit.

"Sayang, kita bawa Kai ke dalam ya? Luka Kai harus di obati," suara berat Chanyeol oppa membawaku dan Chen eonni ke arah pintu apartemen.

Luka. Ya, tubuh ku terluka untuk yang ketiga kalinya sejak aku terpaksa pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan oppa. Luka yang membuat hati dan fisikku sakit. Luka yang tak hanya aku yang merasa, namun Chen eonni juga merasakannya. Sakit... hati ku lebih sakit..

Setelah beberapa saat eonni mengobati lukaku, dengan penuh kehati-hatian, jemari lentik eonni menyibak poni ku yang hampir menutupi pandanganku. Menatapku sendu.

"Maaf. Maafkan eonni. Maaf, kau terluka lagi... sayang,"

Suara lirihnya membuatku tak bisa menahan air hangat yang mengalir di kedua sisi wajahku. Jemarinya berpindah dan mengusap lembut wajah lelahku.

"Eonni, sudah, jangan meminta maaf lagi. Kai tak apa, aku masih bisa bertahan... eonni jangan bersedih lagi..." ucapku lembut. Pandanganku mengabur karena air mata yang masih ingin mendesak keluar.

"Eonni salah. Tidak seharusnya eonni menerima lamaran itu. Seharusnya aku juga menolak seperti Min-oppa. Menolak pernikahan terkutuk-mu ini.. eonni- maafkan eonni, sayang.." Tidak eonni. Ini bukan pernikahan terkutuk. Hanya aku saja yang bodoh membiarkan diriku terlena dengan mimpi-mimpi fana-ku, akan bahagia bersama Luhan oppa. Aku hanya lah gadis kecil yang belum paham apa-apa.

"Eonni tidak salah. Aku mohon, jangan menyalahkan diri eonni lagi. Aku masih sanggup bertahan. Biarkan sisa waktu yang kumiliki hingga ujian sekolah selesai. Jika aku tetap seperti ini, ak- aku akan pergi lepas dari kehidupan Luhan oppa..."

Sungguh, rasanya sulit untuk berpisah dengan Luhan oppa. Aku tahu aku bodoh, idiot, tetap bertahan dengan seseorang yang tak menginginkanku... tapi aku dayaku? Aku juga memikirkan perasaan kedua orang tuaku,walau mereka memperlakukanku layaknya boneka kecil mereka. Aku menyayangi keluarga ku.

Kembali, aku menatap mata kucing Chen eonni dan Chanyeol oppa yang berada di sisi eonni. Mengusap penuh sayang bahu sempit eonni yang masih bergetar halus. Aku senang Chan-oppa begitu menyayangi enonni. Aku iri.

"Eonni, oppa. Aku mohon, jangan beritahu Minseok oppa tentang keadaan menyedihkanku. Aku mohon.. aku tak ingin Min-oppa bersedih dengan keadaanku," ucapku penuh harap.

Aku hanya terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan Minseok oppa lakukan jika ia tau aku menderita dalam pernikahanku. Aku masih teringat jelas saat oppa menolak dengan keras rencana aboji dan eomonim yang ingin menikahkan aku dengan anak sahabat aboji. Luhan oppa juga menolak, namun entah bagaimana ia menerima pernikahan ini.

Waktu semakin berlalu. Setelah eonni dan Chanyeol oppa yakin kalau aku sudah baik-baik saja, merekapun pulang. Menyisakan aku yang sendiri di apartemen mewah ini. Aku tak terlalu berharap suamiku akan pulang.

...

#Han-Kai#

...

Luhan POV

Hampir sudah dua hari berlalu sejak aku melihat nya kembali terluka, tepat di depan mataku. Dan aku tak berbuat apa-apa. Namun perlahan aku tau 'rasa' sakit itu.

Lima hari tak pulang ke apartemen. 'Rumah' yang seharusnya tempatku pulang, tapi aku malah memilih tinggal di apartemen pribadiku. Merenungi apa yang terjadi pada diriku akhir-akhir ini. Tidak- sejak lama. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Rasa itu, perasaan itu yang silih berganti waktu mengikis perasaan dingin dan bingung dalam hatiku. Sebuah perasaan yang masih tak ku percaya aku dapat merasakannya. Cinta?

Sungguh, aku pertama kali ini merasakan perasaan suka yang selalu aku abaikan. Benci pada mereka yang menyakiti'nya'. Tidak suka saat orang lain menyentuhnya, berpikir tentangnya, terlebih aku benci saat seseorang menyatakan suka pada'nya'. Aku tau rasa itu.

Dan aku tak ingin terlambat mengakuinya. Aku tak ingin ia terlalu 'lelah' dan pergi dariku. Tidak. Tidak akan aku biarkan Kai pergi dariku.

...

#Han-Kai#

...

Kai POV

Hikss... kenapa? Kenapa mereka lagi-lagi tega melukai ku? hikss... tidak..

Tidak lagi. Aku tidak mau eonni tau aku terluka lagi. Tidak, tidak boleh...

Hikss.. kenapa aku merasa perasaan buruk akan kembali mendatangiku? Ya Tuhan... kapan penderitaanku berakhir... oppa... eonni... Kai takut...

"Kai! Kai, kau baik-baik saja? Hei, jawab oppa. Kai, kau baik-baik saja?" kenapa Sehun oppa yang datang menghampiriku? Kenapa bukan seseorang yang menjadi suamiku? Kenapa harus orang lain yang memberiku perhatian?

"Hikss.. oppa.. sakiit.." lirihku dan jelas oleh mata basahku wajahnya yang panik dan bersalah. Bersalah kenapa?

"Maaf, maaf oppa terlambat mencegah mereka. Maaf, oppa lagi-lagi membiarkan mereka melukaimu," ucapnya dengan nada suara bergentar. Tidak... jangan kasihani aku..

Aku sedikit tersentak saat jemari yang terasa hangat menggusap wajah basahku lembut. Sedikit memaksaku untuk mengangkat wajahku yang langsung berhadapan dengan wajah khawatirnya. Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun oppa begitu perhatian padaku? Aku yang jelek ini? Aku yang lemah...

Dapat kurasa wajah tampan itu semakin mendekat. Kedua netranya menatapku lembut dan sesuatu yang tak ku mengerti. Aku terlalu larut akan tatapannya, hingga aku tak sadar bahwa wajah kami terlalu dekat. Nafasnya dapat ku rasa dan-

"Oh Sehun! Menyingkir dari istri ku!"

Deg.

Suara itu, teriakan itu. Dapat dengan jelas ku dengar. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajahku kearah kanan. Dan ia. Dia berdiri ter-engah-engah dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Istri? Aku tidak yakin kalau gadis ini memilki suami brengsek sepertimu, Xi Luhan. Suami yang tega membiarkan istrinya terluka begitu saja,"

Kata-kata Sehun oppa membuatku memalingkan wajahku padanya. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkir dari tubuh ku, berdiri tegak, saling berhadapan dengan Luhan oppa yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Sehun oppa.

"Lu- Luhan op- oppa.." bisiku terbata.

Mereka saling menatap tajam dan Sehun oppa tersenyum meremehkan. "Khe, apa kau sekarang sadar dengan 'rasa' yang kau rasakan itu sekarang, Luhan hyung?" Sehun oppa memulai. Rasa? Rasa apa?

"Ya. Dan aku tak ingin rasa itu terbuang sia-sia lagi." Jawaban Luhan oppa membuatku menatapnya. Matanya yang penuh dengan keyakinan itu, lagi, membuat ku terpana. Aku idiot. Sungguh.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sehun oppa. Aku hanya berharap mereka tidak bertengkar di depan mataku. Sungguh, aku takut. Aku takut mereka saling melukai.

"Yah.. baiklah. Hyung, sepertinya kau datang tepat waktu. Khe.. kalau saja kau terlambat, mungkin Kai sudah menjadi milikku sekarang. Tapi, aku sebagai laki-laki, untuk sekarang masih terlalu dini untuk menjalin suatu hubungan. So," Sehun oppa menghentikan ucapannya. Kemudian matanya beralih padaku, menatapku lembut penuh kasih. Aku tak mengerti. "Aku harap kau dapat melindunginya mulai dari sekarang dan mencintainya dengan tulus. Walau aku ragu kau akan setia padanya." lanjut Sehun oppa. Kembali menatap Luhan oppa dengan tatapan jahilnya.

Aku harap aku tak berfantasi. Melihat dua sosok rupawan itu saling balas tersenyum lembut. Sungguh, mereka seperti adik-kakak. Aku kembali tersentak saat Luhan oppa menatapku dengan tatapan yang dulu pernah kulihat kulihat. Tatapan teduh, lembut dan hangat. Ia tersenyum manis padaku. Tunggu, aku benar-benar tidak sedang berfantasikan? Mataku tidak sakitkan? Apa aku benar-benar sudah sinting?

"Kai, maaf. Maafkan oppa, sungguh, oppa minta maaf. Maafkan segala tindakan, perlakuan dan ucapan-ucapan kasar oppa selama ini. Maafkan oppa yang sering mengacuhkanmu. Maafkan oppa yang tidak peka terhadapmu, membuatmu selalu sendiri dan sakit... oppa mohon, maaf kan oppa.. Kai"

Sudah mataku yang sakit dan sekarang telingaku yang sakit? Idiot. Kai idiot! Aku tidak sakit... i- ini nyatakah? Luhan oppa meminta maaf padaku? Minta maaf atas segala perlakuannya padaku? Hikss.. benarkah? tidak, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Dasar cengeng.

"Hikss... oppa? Oppa, i- ini, ini benar-benar Luhan oppa?" Kai idiot! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Jelas di hadapanmu ini Luhan oppa. Xi Luhan, suamimu. Tapi sungguh, aku masih tak percaya jika di hadapanku ini adalah suamiku. Sosok yang selalu mengabaikanku, mengacuhkanku.

Duduk berhadapan denganku, menatapku sendu, memelas, sedih dan berbagai rasa yang tak bisa aku artikan.

"Benar. Ini oppa, sayang. Ini aku, suamimu. Maaf, maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadari semuanya. Maaf aku baru mengerti rasa sakit itu, rasa tidak suka kau dekat dengan orang lain, rasa benci saat kau terluka dan rasa cinta yang muncul saat seseorang mengatakan ia menyukaimu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, Kai.."

Deg.

Benarkah? benarkah semua yang ia katakan? Tuhan... ini benar-benar Luhan oppa yang berbicara? Ia- ia mengatakan cinta pa- padaku? Sungguh?

"Hey, sayang. Aku tau aku tampan dan kau pasti terpesona padaku. Jawab oppa, apa kau mau memaafkan oppa? Memaafkan segala kesalahan oppa selama hampir 5 bulan ini padamu? Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

Narsis. Aku tau kau tampan. Aku memang selalu terpesona padamu. "...Ya. Oppa, Kai memaafkan Luhan oppa. Ka- Kai, sudah memaafkan semua kesalahan oppa. Ak- aku juga mencintai oppa.. masih mencintai oppa, dan- dan selalu mencintai oppa.." bolehkan aku mengeluarkan isi hatiku? Aku terlalu menginginkannya. Aku..

Cup

Kecupan singkat itu membuat tubuh ku terpaku. Diam seribu kata. Kecupan lembut walau hanya di pucuk kepalaku, dapat kurasakan betapa rasanya menjalar kesulur tubuh ku. "Op- oppa.." "Kai, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu... maaf aku baru merasakannya. Maaf aku baru mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu... aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi, aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku.. sayang.."

Sungguh, hati ku benar-benar tersentuh dan hangat saat ia membisikkan kata-kata itu. Aku bahagia. Aku senang, tentu saja. Harapanku terwujud kan?

"Kim Kai, maukah kau menjadi milikku, menjadi pendamping hidupku, menemaniku hingga batas waktu menjemput?"

Uh? Apa dia sedang melamarku? Tentu saja, Kai bodoh. Aku menerimanya? Tentu saja!

"Ya, aku mau Xi Luhan. Kim Kai menerimanya. Mau menjadi milikmu, pendamping hidupmu dan menemanimu hingga batas waktu menjemput kita..."

Aku tersenyum dan ia pun tersenyum lembut padaku. Jemarinya mengelus surai cokatku lembut. Aku tidak meng-ikat rambutku dan tidak memakai kacamata bulatku, karena sudah pecah. Dan aku berharap Chen eonni tidak minta ganti rugi padaku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Cukup lama kami saling berbagi kasih, berusaha saling memahami. Aku begitu mencintainya...

Tuhan... inikah akhir dari kisah cintaku? Bahagia? Tapi kenapa sudut hatiku merasakan hal yang buruk?

Tidak, aku tidak ingin berfikiran negative, aku baru saja mendapatkan nasib baikku. Dan aku tahu jalan ku masih panjang. Jalan untuk menuju kebahagian yang ku impikan. Impian sinting-ku.

Terlalut dengan pikiranku, aku sedikit tersentak saat ia, menarik lenganku lembut dan membawaku ke mobilnya yang terparkir lumayan jauh dari taman ini. Taman yang akan menjadi saksi kisah cintaku yang baru di mulai.

Ya... hidupku yang baru bersamanya...

Bersama orang yang ku cintai dan mencintaiku...

...

#Han-Kai#

...

End...

Hai! Ini yang minta lanjutannya. Otte? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana lamarannya Luhan? Hehe..

Ini bener-bener end. Selesai. Jadi... err apalagi ya? Ini 3k+, untunglah saya potong yang bagian chap satu. Kalau di satuin pasti bosan ya? Oneshoot malah jadi twoshoot.

Hehe, ada hunkai nyelip dikit, tak apakan? Tak marah sama sehun kan?

Untuk novi, syukurlah kalau kamu suka, dan untunglah saya gak jadi hapus. Dan saya gk percaya dan kurang pd juga mau update lanjutannya, takunya banyak yg gk suka, tapi liat views yang banyak dan reviewer yang merespon lumayan banyak dari perkiraan, chaaa saya lanjut. Seneng kah?

Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Ini saya buat ngebut dan maaf kalau masih ada typo kayak di chap satu. Dan bagi yang 'nge-blank' bacanya karena gk ada POV, ini saya bikin... maaaff... T^T

Sungguh, saya juga nge-blank saat baca ulang, ini yang bagian Kai ato luhan?/plaak

Reveiw kalian sangat membantu saya untuk dapat ide dan feelnya bikin cerita ini dan cerita yang lainnya, terimaksaih!. So, jangan berhenti berikan kritikan, saran dan komentar anda agar author dapat lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya...

Terima kasih sudah mau baca, review, folow, fav dan saya gk nyangka ada yang mem-fav dan folw saya... /nyehehe... shankyuuu..

Semangat bagi ujian ^^

Terakhir, ada yang merasa ini gantung? Mau nya gimana?

Ok, sekian!

See next in another story...

Jangan lupa reviewnya...

By! Terima kyungsoo~


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful In Time –Sequel-

Luhan-Kai

By DeushiiKyungie

-Request from novisaputri09-

Summary: Jalan ini terlalu rapuh bukan begitu? Perasaan ini yang terlalu ringan, aku mencari jawaban untuk semua ini. Meskipun itu sangat jauh. Dan meskipun aku akan hancur, aku akan menunggu pada nasib baik.

Desclaimer: cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam nama. Dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya dengan ide dari novi….. so, jangan di plagiat.

Warn: Full Kai POV, drama, sedikit kata-kata kasar, GS, OOC dan GAJE. Dan ada couple terselubung =.=

a/n: fict HanKai pertama saya. Err, apa ya? Saya kok ngerasa judul sama ceritanya gk nyambung ya? =_= maapkan! Bacanya pelan-pelan yaa.. dan sorrieh jika feel-nya kurang ngena….. yo yo yo~

hanya sebatas kisah luhan dan kai.

Semoga suka! Hati-hati typo…. And don't like, don't read…

Enjoy!

…

#Han-Kai#

…

Langit Tokyo masih cerah di sore ini. Angin berhembus sejuk, membelai lembut setiap sisi wajahku. Berdiri di atap gedung, bukanlah inginku sebenarnya. Tapi seseorang yang jauh disana, memintakku untuk berdiri di atap gedung universitas yang selama 4 tahun ini menjadi tempat ku menimba ilmu.

Ada yang keliru dengan kalimat ku barusan? Tidak? Ya sudah.

Teringat olehku kisah yang dulu yang menjadikan ku seperti sekarang. Yaah.. menjadi seorang translator, tidak burukkan dari seorang lulusan mahasiswi jurusan sastra Jepang.

Kembali aku merasa suasana tenang yang sudah sering ku rasa. Ya, aku benar-benar nyaman dengan hidupku sekarang, walau ia jauh namun aku selalu merasa Luhan oppa berada disisiku sekarang. Memeluk tubuh ku lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata manis yang selalu sukses membuatku melayang.

Namun kenangan yang dulu, seolah menyita pikiranku untuk memutar kembali masa-masa itu. Kisah diriku yang harus rela menjalani pernikahan jarak jauh…

kebersamaan yang terpisahkan jarak dan waktu…

Kenangan yang membuatku harus terpisah dari Luhan oppa, suamiku…

#Flasback-on-#

Aku tak menyangka akan merasa sebahagia ini. Sungguh. Memiliki orang tua yang menyayangiku, karena aku tau apa yang mereka lakukan hanya untuk kebahagiaan anak-anaknya. Memiliki saudara yang teramat menyayangi dan memeperhatikanku walaupun aku, kadang melupakan dan mengacuhkan mereka. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat menyayangi Minseok oppa dan Chen eonni. Mereka adalah penerang hatiku jika aku hilang arah. Hanya pada mereka aku bisa mengeluarkan semua rasa yang ku pendam.

Dan sekarang, aku tak hanya memiliki mereka dalam hidupku. Seorang pemuda tampan yang langsung membuatku terpesona pada pertemuan pertama kami. Aku tak bilang aku jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Aku hanya jatuh pada pesonanya yang baik hati yang tak pernah aku rasa dan temui dalam hidupku. Meskipun itu Minseok oppa sekalipun, tentu saja Karena oppa adalah seorang yang dingin dan pendiam. Tapi Min-oppa adalah pria yang baik dan penyayang.

Dan aku sudah cukup tau bagaimana kelamnya masalalu Xi Luhan. Aku menerima kekurangannya dan menjadi pelengkapnya. Begitupun ia, menerima kekuranganku dan melengkapi diriku yang setia untuknya.

Hampir semua anggota keluarga berada di mansion keluarga ku, keluarga Kim, sekarang. Baik keluarga ku maupun keluarga Luhan oppa, sekarang tengah bercengkrama. Entah itu di ruang tamu, ruang tengah, ruang makan, halaman belakang dan tempat-tempat lain di mansion ini. Hari ini adalah perayaan kelulusan Luhan oppa dan aku yang naik kelas dengan nilai sempurna.

Kenapa tidak di rumah Luhan oppa? Karena aku tak mau ke China, untuk saat ini.

Dan sekarang, aku berada di balkon lantai tiga, tengah menikmati hembusan lembut angin malam. Membelai tubuh ku yang di balut dress hijau zambrud dengan manik-manik yang melingkar di kerah leherku dan memanjang hingga ujung lengan baju ku. Dress manis selutut yang dipilihkan eommonim untukku. Semua bilang aku cantik, tapi hanya ia yang bilang aku imut dan manis.

Grepp

Aku merasakan pelukan hangat dari belakang tubuh ku. Lengan kokoh itu dengan pas melingkar di pinggang rampingku dan dengan lembut merebahkan tubuh ku yang dengan pasrahnya ke dalam dekapan sosok yang menjadi suamiku.

Kenapa aku bisa tau jika itu dia? Karena rasa itu semakin kuat. Rasa sayang dan cinta yang membuatku selalu bisa mengetahui jika itu ia dan hanya dia yang mampu memelukku dengan penuh kelembutan yang kurasa.

"Kenapa sendirian disini, sayang?" bisikknya lembut.

Dapat ku rasa ia merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu sempitku. Menyusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leherku dan mengecupnya sayang. Membuatku melenguh nikmat akan sentuhan lembutnya.

"Urrmmh.. oppa. Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri," jawabku pelan.

"Tidakkah kau merasa dingin? Angin musim gugur dengan langsung berhembus ke tubuhmu ini…" ucapnya, lebih mengeratkan dekapannya. Membuatku benar-benar hangat dan semakin nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Angin malam ini belum terlalu dingin, oppa."

Dia tidak membalas perkataanku. Membuat suasana disekeliling kami terasa begitu tenang dan hening. Kami begitu larut dengan suasana romantis yang terasa dan semakin manis saat ia bersenandung lembut di telingaku dan menggerakkan tubuh kami ke kiri kanan dengan pelan.

Aku hampir tertidur dibuatnya.

Hingga suara merdunya tergantikan dengan gumaman lirihnya yang membuatku memaksa untuk berbalik menghadap wajah rupawannya.

"Maafkan kau. Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyesal dengan sikapku dulu padamu. Aku hanya lah pemuda labil yang belum sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku laki-laki pengecut, tidak peka dan brengsek yang hanya dengan bodohnya menyia-nyiakan dirimu yang sekarang teramat aku sayangi. Aku begitu bodoh mengacuhkanmu dan membiarkan mereka melukaimu. Maaf…"

"Cukup. Berhentilah meminta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkan oppa. Sekarang aku tidak apa-apa. Kau bahagia bersama oppa sekarang, berada disisiku dan menyayangiku tulus…" balasku.

Menatap dalam mata rusa yang tajam namun menenangkan. Dapat kurasa mata bulat indahnya menatapku lega dan senang. Rasa sayang dan cinta itu dapat dengan jelas terbaca olehku. Kuberikan senyum manisku padanya.

"Terimakasih. Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa bertemu pandang denganmu dulu dan sekarang menjadikan dirimu hanya milikku. Dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu bersedih lagi. Aku begitu mencintaimu… Kai."

Hatiku sungguh bergemuruh senang ketika ia membisikkan kata-kata cinta itu. Membuat debaran jantungku semakin berdetak kencang dan aku yakin iapun dapat merasakannya. Dapat kurasa pipiku merona hangat. Aku malu. Sungguh.

Jarak diantara wajah kami begitu dekat, hingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang teratur. Mata itu menatapku dalam, membuatku semakin terjerat akan pesonanya. Tak mungkin aku bisa lepas darinya.

Perlahan wajah tampan itu semakin dekat dan tak ada lagi jarak di antara kami. Tubuh yang saling merapat dan hidung mancungnya yang menyentuh hidung pesek ku. Aku merasa geli dan malu sendiri beberapa waktu lalu saat aku dan eonni membanding-bandingkan fisikku dengan Luhan oppa yang hampir mendekati sempurna. Huh…

Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Sudah aku pastikan wajahku seperti kepiting yang sudah direbus masak. Merah…. Namun aku tidak bisa berpaling. Ia seakan memerangkapku dengan netra coklatnya. Dan akhirnya dapat kurasakan sentuhan lembut bibir tipisnya pada belahan bibir tebalku.

Mengecupnya lembut. Mencium ku dengan penuh sayang. Membuatku terbuai akan permainannya. Aku tak diam, aku juga memberikan senyum dan membalas ciuman manisnya.

Ini bukanlah ciuman pertamaku, karena sejak oppa kembali melamar ku-aduh aku malu :3- setibanya di apartemen dia menciumku lembut. Hanya pelukan dan ciuman penuh kasih sayang ia berikan dan setelahnya, akhirnya aku tidak tidur sendirian lagi. Karena ia menemaniku dan memelukku pada malam itu.

Kembali pada diriku yang semakin terbuai akan sikapnya yang terlalu lembut. Membuatku luluh dan seakan melayang.

Namun suasana roman itu harus terusik oleh suara deret pintu geser dan terlihat wajah Chen eonni yang bodoh dengan mulut terbuka. Dasar pengganggu idiot.

"Woooaaahh…. Kalian romantis sekali…. Iiih, aku jadi iri." Ucapnya sinting, sambil tersenyum-senyum sok lucu.

Aku dapat merasa Luhan oppa tersentak saat suara cempreng eonni terdengar di belakangnya. Aku dapat melihat Chen eonni karena aku berhadapan dengan pintu geser yang terbuka sedangkan Luhan oppa membelakanginya.

Ia masih memelukku saat tubuh kami sedikit berputar menghadap Chen eonni.

"Aihs, pengganggu. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan oppa ketus. Sepertinya ia kesal karena moment manis kami terganggu. Dan aku hanya terenyum kecil melihatnya bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Ckh, aku juga tidak ingin mengganggu. Aku kesini karena Minseok oppa menyuruhku untuk mencari kalian. Min-oppa ingin bicara dengan kalian. Ayo turun." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, eonni langsung pergi. Meninggalkan aku yang terpaku dan Luhan oppa yang terdiam.

Aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi. Entahlah aku juga kurang paham dengan apa yang tiba-tiba aku rasakan setelah eonni bilang jika Min-oppa ingin bicara dengan kami.

Kurasa sentuhan lembut pada pipiku. Luhan oppa menghadapkan wajahku padanya. "Sayang, ada apa? Kenapa kau diam?"

"Ung? Tidak apa. Aku hanya berpikir, apa yang akan Min-oppa bicarakan dengan kita,"

"Entahlah. Ayo kita turun. Minseok hyung pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Setelah melepas pelukannya, dengan perlahan ia menarik telapak tanganku dan membimbingku keluar dan turun ke lantai satu.

#Han-Kai#

Sesampainya kami di ruang keluarga, hanya beberapa orang saja berada disana. Aboji, eomonim, kedua orang tua Luhan oppa dan Chen eonni bersama Chanyeol oppa. Aku tidak heran jika Chanyeol oppa berada disini karena Chanyeol oppa adalah tunangan Chen eonni. Jadi ia berhak pula ikut dalam pembicaraan antar keluarga, seperti ini.

Chen eonni menyuruh kami untuk duduk di sofa yang entah kapan mereka menyediakan untuk aku dan Luhan oppa, sofa tunggal yang hanya muat untuk dua orang.

Aku melirik eonni yang menatapku penuh arti dan was-was. Ada apa? " Eonni, ada apa? Dimana Minseok oppa?" tanyaku bingung. Karena orang yang ingin berbicara dengan kami tak terlihat di ruangan ini.

"Min-oppa masih di kamarnya bersama Baek eonni. Sebentar lagi juga mereka akan ke sini," jawab eonni. Dan entah kenapa raut wajahnya berubah khawatir dan- takut?

Tap tap tap

Terdengar olehku langkah kaki dari arah kiriku. Minseok oppa bersama Baekhyun eonni berjalan bersama ke arah kami. Sekilas dapat aku lihat kilat amarah di mata tajam oppa. Tiba-tiba hatiku merasa tidak enak. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Dan keresahanku membuat Luhan oppa menggenggam tanganku lembut. Sedikit meremasnya. Entah apa artinya. Tapi sepertinya ia ingin menenangkanku.

MInseok oppa dan istrinya sudah duduk di sofa yang juga sama dengan ku dan Luhan oppa duduki. Tepat di hadapanku namun terpisah oleh sebuah meja.

Tak ada yang berbicara hingga aku pun membuka mulutku, bertanya, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa oppa meminta kami ke sini?"

"Apa aku mengganggu kebersaman kalian?"

Aku tak mengerti pertanyaan oppa. Apa maksudnya?

"Tidak, hyung. Kami hanya ingin tau, apa yang akan hyung bicarakan dengan kami."

Aku menoleh kearah Luhan oppa yang berbicara dengan tenang. Hubungan MInseok oppa dan Luhan oppa tidak lah dekat. Malah cenderung Min-oppa seperti memusuhi Luhan oppa. Aku tak tau mengapa..

Dan dapat aku dengar Minseok oppa berdecak kesal. Dan menatap Luhan oppa tajam. "Aku ingin kau mengakhiri semua ini, sebelum adikku semakin jatuh dan hancur. Xi Luhan." Ucap MInseok oppa dingin dan tegas.

Kami terkejut. Tentu saja. Mengakhiri? Akhiri apa?

"Maaf hyung. Aku tak mengerti dengan maksud mu,"

Dan mataku langsung menatap Baekhyun eonni yang menggenggam erat lengan Min-oppa. Seakan menahan amarah yang akan meledak, Minseok oppa menghembuskan nafas kasarnya. "Aku minta, kau ceraikan Kai sekarang juga. Atau aku yang akan memisahkan kalian berdua."

Deg

Ap- apa? Cerai? Pisah? Kanap- kenapa? Kenapa oppa ingin aku berpisah dengan Luhan oppa?

Tak hanya aku dan Luhan oppa yang terkejut dengan pernyataan Minseok oppa. Kedua orang tuaku dan Luhan oppa juga sama terkejutnya. Mereka menatap Minseok oppa tajam dan tidak percaya.

"Apa maksud mu, Minseok? Kau ingin adikmu berpisah dengan Luhan?"

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu, Minseok. Kau-"

"Kalian juga seenaknya pada adikku. Menikahkan dirinya yang masih kecil dan dibawah umur dengan seorang pemuda tanggung dan tak bertanggung jawab sepertinya. Kalian pikir Kai boneka, eoh?"

Aku dapat merasakan kekesalan dan kemarahan Min-oppa. Walau ia berbicara dingin dan berusaha tenang, mata itu jelas menyiratkan rasa benci dan tak suka. Rasa marah yang entah apa penyebabnya. Aku masih belum mengerti.

"Tapi aku mencintai Kai, hyung. Aku sungguh mencintai adikmu dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi suaminya yang bertanggung jawab." Jawaban Luhan oppa membuatku menatapnya dalam. Jelas kesungguhan di mata rusanya itu. Tatapan yang menentang keinginan Minseok oppa.

"Cinta? Khe, cinta busuk apa yang kau berikan untuknya? Kau hanya mengacuhkannya dan membiarkan ia terluka. Dan ia tak berdaya di hadapanmu, kau meninggalkannya sendirian," sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan ucapan Minseok oppa. Kenapa ia bisa berbicara seperti itu? "Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tahu? Cih.."

Tatapan Minseok oppa beralih padaku, menatapku dalam dan penuh arti. Seakan menyuruhku untuk mengatakan semua rasa sakitku yang dulu kurasa. Rasa diacuhkan dan tidak dipedulikan oleh pasangan hidupku.

Kenapa? Darimana oppa bisa tau keadaan ku dulu?

Aku merasakan keterkejutan yang sangat dari tubuh disampingku. Luhan oppa seperti tersambar petir. Ia terdiam dan tubuh yang menegang. Tatapan tak percaya dan penyesalan terlukis di matanya.

Ooh… tidak lagi…

"Dan aku, sebagai kakak tertua keluarga Kim, meminta mu untuk menceraikan adikku secepatnya. Dan mengakhiri pernikahan tekutuk ini."

Tunggu. Sebenarnya dari mana Min-oppa tau tentang keadaan ku dulu? Pernikahan yang aku jalani lebih dari 6 bulan ini?

Mataku tak lagi menatap kakak yang aku banggakan itu. Aku menatap kakak iparku yang sedaritadi menatapku khawatir dan menyesal? Mungkinkah…

"Oppa, jangan mengatakan pernikahan ku ini pernikahan terkutuk. Aku menjalaninya dengan bahagia. Kam-"

"Bahagia? Kau terluka olehnya, kau bahagia?" potong Minseok oppa langsung. Membuatku terdiam. Tidak, jangan bilang kalau oppa tau dari-

"Chen dan Chanyeol. Kami memaksa mereka untuk member tahu kami bagaimana kehidupan rumah tanggamu dengan Luhan, Kai. Seminggu sebelum hari kelulusan Luhan."

Akhirnya suara Baekhyun eonni terdengar. Berucap begitu tenang, seakan yang ia katakana adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Tapi tidak. Walau ia tenang, Baek eonni bukanlah seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan dirinya sebaik Minseok oppa. Aku yakin ia sudah melalui pembicaraan dengan Minseok oppa tentang pernikahanku.

Dia bilang seminggu sebelum hari kelulusan Luhan oppa? Hari kelulusan oppa kan kemarin? Berarti..

Dan lagi, Chen eonni dan Chanyeol oppa. Mataku melihat mereka menunduk. Merasa bersalah?

Aku tak begitu peduli dengan pandangan orang tua diantara kami. Karena dari awal aku tak memperhatikan mereka.

"Kai, jika kami tau kau akan semenderita itu. Akupun akan memaksa pernikahanmu ini berhenti dan kau bisa bebas dari laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab sepertinya. Aku dan oppa mu tidak peduli apa tanggapan keluarga Kim dan Keluarga XI. Karena kami hanya ingin kau bahagia, bukan menderita, sayang.."

Ucapan Baekhyun eonni membuat semua mata diruangan ini menatapnya dengan berbagai arti. Sungguh, tak pernah terpikirkan olehku jika akhirnya Minseok oppa dan Baekhyun eonni tau mengenenai kehidupan rumah tanggaku. Ini yang aku takutkan jika mereka tau..

Apa yang dikatakan Baek eonni bisa saja terjadi. Memisahkan aku dengan Luhan oppa tanpa memikirkan pendapat dan protesan dari kedua keluarga. Karena sesungguhnya, Minseok oppa lah orang yang berhak dan berkuasa akan kebahagiaan ku dan Chen eonni. Minseok oppa akan melakukan apapun jika itu menyangkut tentang aku dan Chen eonni, adik-adiknya.

Aku mendengar gumaman lirih eonni. "Maaf… Kai, maafkan eonni.." tidak.. jangan meminta maaf lagi. Eonni-

"Tidak.. tidak. Kalian tidak bisa menyuruhku menceraikan Kai. Aku mencintainya dan ia mencintaiku. Kami sudah bahagia sekarang. Jujur, aku mengakui semua perlakuan burukku pada Kai. Aku memang salah. Aku minta maaf. Aku mohon, jangan pisahkan aku dengan Kai,"

Aku tak tau apa yang aku pikirkan. Ucapan Luhan oppa mengalihkan pikiranku padanya. Ya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Luhan oppa. Aku tidak mau. Setelah lebih dari 4 bulan aku merasakan sakit itu dan tak lebih dari 2 bulan aku merasa bahagia, kenapa- kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ingin memisahkan ku dari suamiku? Tidak.

Aku menggeleng tidak setuju. Dan Minseok oppa langsung menatap ku tajam. "Tidak oppa, eonni. Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Luhan oppa.."

"Kau terluka olehnya,"

"Ya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku bahagia. Aku benar-benar merasakan cinta Luhan oppa untukku. Aku mohon.."

"Walaupun sekarang dia mencintaimu, apakah dia akan memberi perhatian lebih padamu? Dia sudah lulus sekolah dan akan memasuki univ, kau hanya akan di anggap angin tak berarti baginya." Aku tau Minseok oppa begitu ingin aku berpisah dengan Luhan oppa. Tapi, tidak, aku mohon..

"Aku akan menyayangi dan memberikan perhatian ku padanya, hyung. Aku bukanlah Luhan yang dulu, aku ada-"

"Tidak menjamin adikku akan hidup nyaman bila kau tidak merubah dirimu. Luhan."

Kata-kata Minseok oppa membuat Luhan oppa terdiam. Aku melirik Chen eonni dan Chanyeol oppa yang sedaritadi terdiam. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Wajah mereka sarat akan rasa bersalah dan menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi ku dari Minseok oppa dan Baekhyun eonni. Hingga mereka tau bagaimana pernikahanku dengan Luhan oppa.

Menyimpan rahasia dari Minseok oppa? Tidak akan bisa bagiku dan Chen eonni. Oppa akan tau segala sesuatu tentang kami. Dan jika kami terluka, dia akan membuat orang yang melukai kami mendapatkan rasa luka yang amat perih.

Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi pada Luhan oppa.

"Oppa, aku mohon. Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Luhan oppa… aku begitu menyayanginya. Oppa bukanlah Luhan oppa yang buruk seperti dulu. Ia menyayangiku, memperlakukan aku dengan lembut. Aku mohon.." sungguh aku tak ingin dipisahkan setelah aku mulai merasakan kasih sayang yang Luhan oppa berikan untukku.

Min-oppa tidak menjawap permintaanku. Mereka semua terdiam setelah ucapan lirihku. Aku dapat merasakan jemari Luhan oppa menggenggam tanganku erat. Seakan tak ingin lepas. Tatapan memohon dan belas kasih pada Minseok oppa dan Baekhyun eonni.

Setelah yang aku lalui, mungkinkah akan berkahir seperti ini?

Tbc…

.

#Han-Kai#

.

Yo!

Di cut lagi yah? Kepanjangan, entar bosen. Hehe.. ._.V

Gak nyangka aja saya bisa bikin cerita kayak gini. Dan ngetik kurang dari sehari, benar-benar 'sesuatu' bagi saya. huhuhuuu/plaak dan jika ada typo err.. pukul ajah tu typo/apaandah..

Sebenarnya bagian minseok ingin HanKai pisah ada di chap sebelumnya. Tapi rasanya gak pas gitu. Jadilah saya bikin jadi sekuel. Mana panjaaang lagi… haaduuuhh -_-'

Dan maap jika merasa penulisan saya berubah-ubah atau gimana? Karena inilah saya…

Dan inget ini full Kai pov dan semua tentang flashback. Gak semua juga, karena di akhir ada 'something'. Dan apakah something itu?

Thanks for; **tak dikenal, xxchancimit, Kamong Jjong, novisaputri09, FTafsih, geash, steffifebri, askasufa, Wiwitdyas1, Kimm bii, Exofanfic'rae, KaiNieris, cute, sukmawidia, thiefhanie fha, lustkai, Angelnya kai.. dn lain-lain… gomawoo.. bagi yang udah review di chap sebelumnya..^^**

Jeongmal gomawo yang udah baca, review, fav, folw…. Saya senang banyak respon untuk ff ini.

Mianhae jika cerita tak sesuai perkiraan anda semua.. yg minta mereka kencan atau sampe punya anak.. jeongmal mianhee…

Yo! Sekian!

See next in another story...

Jangan lupa reviewnya... silahkan berikan komentar untuk ff ini…..

By! Terima kyungsoo~

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful In Time –Sequel End-

Luhan-Kai

By DeushiiKyungie

-Request from novisaputri09-

Summary: Jalan ini terlalu rapuh bukan begitu? Perasaan ini yang terlalu ringan, aku mencari jawaban untuk semua ini. Meskipun itu sangat jauh. Dan meskipun aku akan hancur, aku akan menunggu pada nasib baik.

Desclaimer: cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam nama. Dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya dengan ide dari novi….. so, jangan di plagiat.

Warn: Full Kai POV, drama, sedikit kata-kata kasar, GS, OOC dan GAJE. Dan ada couple terselubung =.=

a/n: fict HanKai pertama saya. Err, apa ya? Saya kok ngerasa judul sama ceritanya gk nyambung ya? =_= maapkan! Bacanya pelan-pelan yaa.. dan sorrieh jika feel-nya kurang ngena….. yo yo yo~

hanya sebatas kisah luhan dan kai.

Semoga suka! Hati-hati typo…. And don't like, don't read…

Enjoy!

…

#Han-Kai#

…

Semua terdiam… aku tak tahan. Mereka menatapku diam dan aku takut.

Tidak.. aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Luhan oppa. Aku tidak mau bercerai dengan suamiku.

Dengan lirih, aku kembali memohon pada mereka. "Oppa… Kai mohon. Hanya bersama Luhan oppa aku dapat merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta dari seorang laki-laki. Hanya Luhan oppa yang mampu membuatku tidak bisa berpaling pada yang lain. Aku tau seperti apa Luhan oppa dan aku menerima semua kekurangannya. Bukankah oppa ingin aku bahagia? Dan sekarang aku bahagia bersama laki-laki yang ku inginkan. Oppa tega memisahkan aku dengan kebahagiaanku?"

Sungguh aku tak sanggup. Jika seperti ini terus aku akan menangis…

Mereka masih diam. Aku tak tahan dan akhirnya aku luruh. Aku tak bisa menahan kesedihan dalam hatiku. Aku tak sanggup…

"Hikss.. oppa, Kai mo-"

Bukh.

"Minseok hyung, Baekhyun noona aku mohon. Aku mohon jangan pisahkan Kai dari ku. Aku begitu menyayangi dan mencintainya. Aku akan berusaha merubah diriku untuknya. Aku berjanji walau tak mungkin akan aku ingkari, aku akan membahagiakannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia terluka lagi. Tidak akan meninggalkan nya sendirian… aku mohon…"

Hikss, kenapa? Oppa, kenapa kau harus berlutut? Kau merendahkan dirimu untuk bersamaku? Nada suara oppa bergetar. Menangiskah ia? Ku mohon jangan. Hiksss.. Kenapa. Kenapa mereka tetap diam? Min-oppa… Baek-eonni…

Aku ikut berlutut dan menundukkan kepalaku di hadapan dua orang yang aku hormati. Membalas genggaman erat suamiku. Mendekatkan tubuh bergetarku pada tubuhnya.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan. Berdiri lah,"

Aku merasakan tangan Chen eonni di bahuku. Memaksaku untuk berdiri. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak akan menegakkan tubuhku hingga Minseok oppa dan Baekhyun eonni mengabulkan permohonan kami. Aku tak ingin dipisahkan dari Luhan oppa.

Terdengar olehku deru nafas kasar Minseok oppa. Ada pergerakan di depan kami dan setelahnya ku rasakan elusan lembut di pucuk kepalaku.

"Bangunlah Luhan, Kai. Kalian tidak perlu sampai berlutut seperti ini," Baekhyun eonni memaksa wajahku untuk tegak dan menatap wajahnya yang sarat akan rasa bersalah dan sendu. Mata indahnya terlihat berkaca seakan ingin menumpahkan air mata. Ia mengelus wajah basahku lembut. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan saat ini eonni? Marahkah? Bencikah?

"Hikss.. eonni, Kai mohon.."

"Ssshhhttt… jangan menangis, sayang." Dia mengangkup wajahku dan menatapku lembut. Kurasa pergerakan di sampingku.

"Noona. Kami mohon. Kami saling mencintai, aku sudah berusaha menjadi lebih baik dalam dua bulan ini. Aku mohon," Luhan oppa meminta dengan mata yang memerah. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Semakin kuat menggenggam tanganku. Aku balas genggamannya.

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat ia begitu rapuh dan lemah seperti ini? Oppa, kuatlah, aku mohon. Hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini...

Baekhyun eonni terdiam. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, menatap Minseok oppa yang menunduk, memejamkan matanya. Terlihat berpikir dalam diamnya.

Aku kembali menatap Baekhyun eonni yang berdehem pelan. "Ehem. Baiklah. Err.. sayang," panggilnya pada Min-oppa.

"Boleh aku katakan sekarang?" tanyanya.

Ada apa? Katakan apa?

"Haah… terserahlah. Kau tau aku tak bisa lagi mendebatmu, sayang. Semua perkataan dan tingkah mereka sudah terlihat jelas. Dan kau tau aku kalah padamu."

Ada apa? Oppa mengalah pada Baekhyun eonni? Kena-

"Luhan, Kai sayang. Kembali lah duduk dan dengarkan apa yang akan kami katakan pada kalian." Ucap eonni, kembali duduk di samping Minseok oppa dan menatapnya dalam dan penuh arti. Sungguh aku bingung.

Saling menatap beberapa saat, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali duduk. Luhan oppa dengan lembut menghapus air mata di wajahku. Terseyum tipis menenangkanku. Aku balas ternyum padanya.

"Ehm. Baiklah. Dari yang kami dengar dari cerita Chen dan Chanyeol, kurang dari dua bulan ini kalian sudah baikkan dan hidup bersama seperti sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu tetap membuat kami tidak bisa membiarkan kalian untuk tetap bersama dalam menjalankan pernikahan kalian," Baekhyun eonni memulai. Aku ingin bicara tapi ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, pertanda aku untuk diam.

"Aku dan Minseok sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Tentang awal dari pernikahan kalian, Kai yang 'tersiksa' dalam pernikahan ini hingga Luhan yang mulai sadar akan posisinya dan sudah mulai berubah lebih baik,"

Eonni kembali menghentikan ucapannya. Aku menatap Minseok oppa yang menolak menatapku. Aku melirik Chen eonni sejenak. Jelas olehku sirat matanya menenangkanku. Bergumam, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kembali aku menatap Baekhyun eonni.

"Haa... jujur, sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin memisahkan kalian, tapi mungkin inilah keputusan terbaik. Luhan," Baekhyun eonni memanggil nama Luhan oppa dengan tegas.

"Kau tau kan, umur kalian masih terlalu dini untuk menjalankan sebuah rumah tangga. Kau masih muda dan masih banyak yang akan kau lakukan di kemudian hari. Begitu juga dengan Kai. Ia bahkan masih berumur 15 tahun walau tak lama lagi, Kai akan tamat sekolah. Tetap kalian masih belum bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah hubungan yang mudah dijalani. Butuh pengorbanan dalam menjalaninya. Hubungan sepasang manusia yang berbeda karakter, pikiran dan segala sesuatu yang dapat membuat hubungan itu retak dan hancur. Kepercayaan diantara pasangan sangat dibutuhkan. Kasih sayang dan cinta memanglah dasar dari hidup untuk bersama dan bahagia. Namun, itu semua akan hancur dan lenyap saat suatu kepercayaan itu di khianati."

Aku terdiam, mendengar semua yang Baekhyun eonni katakan. Aku tahu, pernikahan adalah suatu hubungan yang tak mudah dijalani. Saling mencintai tak lah cukup. Aku rasakan lagi genggaman itu semakin kuat, namun tidak menyakiti ku. Aku melirik sekilas wajah laki-laki yang menjadi suamiku.

Luhan oppa terlihat lebih tenang dari beberapa saat lalu. Mata rusa nya terlihat lebih yakin namun gurat takut dan cemas masih dapat kulihat.

Eonni masih diam. Ia kembali melirik Minseok oppa. Oppa menghela nafanya pelan dan kemudian menatapku dan Luhan oppa bergantian. Wajahnya tak lagi keras karena amarah dan kesal. Raut wajahnya tampak mulai melunak dan tenang. Namun tatapannya masih tetap datar.

Tatapan penuh arti yang sulit ku mengerti.

"Keputusan ini memang hanya aku dan Baekhyun yang menentukan. Maaf karena kami tidak membicarakan ini sebelumnya dengan aboji, eomonim dan keluarga Xi. Seharusnya, sekarang mereka bersyukur bisa lebih dekat dan memperbaiki kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sebelum kami mengetahui lebih dulu, apa yang terjadi pada Kai. Kau masih beruntung, Luhan."

Minseok oppa berbicara dengan nada datarnya. Menatap tajam pada Luhan oppa. Kembali rasa takut itu menguasaiku. Dan kembali kurasa genggaman Luhan oppa.

"Dan maksud kami sebenarnya adalah Luhan dan Kai akan kami pisahkan. Kalian tidak aka bercerai, tetapi kami hanya ingin Kai lebih focus untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang. Sebagai gadis dan istri ia juga harus mengerti bagaimana posisinya. Kami tak ingin Kai dewasa sebelum umurnya. Banyak yang harus ia pelajari dan pahami. Dan mengenai Luhan,"

"Kau harus melanjutkan sekolah mu di China. Perbaiki dirimu dan jadilah pria yang pantas untuk menjadi suami dan panutan bagi Kai. Kami sudah cukup tau bagaimana kelakuanmu dulu dan kami berharap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi.

"Dan walaupun kau putra tunggal keluarga Xi, bukan berarti kau bisa dengan mudahnya melanjutkan usaha milik keluarga mu. Kau harus bisa membuka atau mencari pekerjaan yang layak dengan usahamu sendiri. Kau harus berhasil untuk dirimu sendiri sebelum kau berikan kebahagiaan untuk Kai."

Kembali aku terdiam. Ap- apakah ini yang mereka mau? Memisahkan aku dengan Luhan oppa? Maksudnya apa?

Ak- aku tak menyangka mereka akan berkata semua itu. Apakah sebelumnya mereka sudah merencanakan ini? Ap- apa ini yang mereka bicarakan berdua? Aah.. aku tidak tau. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Aku masih belum paham apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi laki-laki di sampingku ini. Luhan oppa terlihat senang. Kenapa?

"Op- Oppa, aku masih tidak mengerti-"

"Hyung, ka-kalian tidak jadi meminta kami bercerai? Be- benarkah? Kalian tidak memintaku untuk menceraikan Kai kan? Te- terimakasih! Terimaka-"

"Kau jangan senang dulu. Kalian tidak bercerai bukan berarti kalian tidak akan kami pisahkan. Kau sudah mendengar penjelasan kami. Seharunya kau mengerti semua yang sudah kami katakan."

Aku masih tidak mengerti. Sungguh! Apa yang maksudnya? Tolong jelaskan padaku. Bercerai? Pisah? Ap- apa yang kalian bicarakan?

"Kai,"

Aku berusaha menatap Baekhyun eonni yang memanggilku. Menyadarkan aku dari keterdiaman ku.

"Kau pasti tidak pahamkan?"

Ya. Aku sama sekali tak paham apa yang kalian bicarakan. Aku menggangguk.

"Kau dan Luhan tidak akan bercerai. Tapi kami ingin kau dan Luhan untuk tidak tinggal bersama. Berpisah namun tetap masih menjalankan pernikahan kalian. Kau akan kami bawa kembali ke Jepang dan melanjutkan sekolah mu disana. Sedangkan Luhan, dia akan kembali ke China. Dia harus berusaha sendiri tanpa mu."

"Mak- masksud eonni, aku dan Luhan oppa pisah-"

"Kalian hanya terpisah jarak dan waktu. Namun kalian masih terikat dengan pernikahan. Kalian masih dapat bersama dan saling mengunjungi. Dan waktu untuk semua itu tergantung pada Luhan. Apakah ia berhasil menjadi lebih baik dan dapat diharapkan dalam waktu cepat atau lama. Maka kalian bisa bersama kembali."

Aku langsung menatap Luhan oppa yang aku rasa sedari tadi ia melihatku. Ia tersenyum. Ia terlihat bahagia namun ada rasa sedih terlukis di matanya. "Sayang, kau paham sekarang? Kita tidak akan bercerai. Kita hanya dipisahkan jarak dan waktu. Berhubungan jarang jauh, tapi aku tak masalah. Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik dan menjadi laki-laki yang pantas untukmu. Kau harus bersabar untuk itu, Kai…"

Ya. Aku paham sekarang. Mereka hanya memisahkan aku dan Luhan oppa dalam jarak, yang aku yakin sangat jauh namun kami masih tetap bersama. Bersama.. aku hanya ingin bersama Luhan oppa.

Aku menatap matanya yang memancarkan rasa kesungguhan. Apakah waktu yang dibutuhkan sangat lama? Aku tak ingin terpisah terlalu lama dengan Luhan oppa. Walau kami pasti akan bertemu, tapi…

"Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku percaya padamu. Kau harus yakin dan percaya suatu hari nanti aku akan datang padamu, menjemputmu dan memelukmu. Kita akan bersama, selamanya. Hanya waktu dan jarak yang memisahkan kita. Tapi, hati, pikiran dan jiwa ku hanya teringat dirimu. Istriku…"

Aku terbata. Haah. I- ia kembali mengatakan kata-kata yang sulit ku balas. Oppa, kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku terpesona akan dirimu? Setiap kata-kata mu selalu membuatku tak berkutik. Selalu aku mematuhi setiap katamu.

"Ya. Aku percaya. Dan aku akan menunggu hingga hari itu tiba. Dan aku harap semua akan indah pada waktunya."

.

#Flasback-off-#

Aku tak menyangka, hingga sampai detik ini aku masih bisa bertahan tanpa dia berada disisiku. Apakah karena aku sudah terbiasa ia acuhkan sehingga aku merasa, jika ia tak ada dan aku tak melihatnya, aku merasa biasa saja?

Tapi aku tak bisa menutupi rasa rindu yang mendalam saat setengah tahun yang lalu ia muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Datang dengan sebuket bunga cantik dan berdiri dengan tampanya di depan panggung. Berjalan kearahku yang waktu itu tengah menerima penghargaan sebuah ajang karya tulis.

Menghiraukan setiap mata yang melihatnya dan suara-suara yang mulai rebut saat ia memberikan buket bunga itu dengan senyum manis yang membuat ia tampak tampan berkali-kali lipat. Aku terpesona.

Tidak. Aku selalu terpesona akan dirinya. Suamiku yang tampan.

Drrt… drrt… drrrt…

Kurasa smartphone di samping ku bergetar. Ahh… aku yakin, itu pasti dia!

"Hallo? Lu-ge-"

/"Sayang! Gege- /Kaiiii! Oppa merindukan mu! Auwh, hyung! Biarkan aku bica-/Tidak! Enak saja. Pergi sanah, albino!/Nooo.. Ka-/Buakh! Braak!/Haah.. dasar cadel jelek! Hampir aku kecolongan lagi… sayang, maaf ada gangguan dari alien albino yang sayangnya mirip denganku.. kkhheh!"/

Oh.

Sehun oppa ya?

Khekeke… dasar. Mereka selalu saja begitu.

Ah, kalian pasti heran dan bingung? Aku cerita sedikit. Sebenarnya Luhan oppa dan Sehun oppa adalah adik kakak. Bukan, bukan saudara kandung, tapi mereka bersumpah saudara. Yah.. semacam berikrar menjadi saudara dengan Luhan oppa sebagai kakak dari Sehun oppa. Bukankan aku pernah bilanng jika hubungan mereka dulu sangat dekat? Dan mungkin karena Luhan oppa adalah anak tunggal dan Sehun oppa juga, yaah… jadilah mereka mengikat hubungan saudara. Namun marga mereka tetap Xi dan Oh.

Dan kenapa aku memanggil Luhan oppa dengan panggilan gege? Itu adalah permintaan oppa. Dia bilang kerena dia sekarang tinggal di China dan sebagai orang China ia ingin aku memanggilnya gege. Dan dia akan memanggilku baobei. Aku malu.

/"Sayang? Kau masih disana?"/

Ah, aku sedikit tersentak saat ia menyapaku lagi.

"Ye, gege. Maaf, aku sedikit melamun." Jawabku.

"/Melamunkan gege mu yang tampan ini?"/

"Narsis. Ya. Dan aku selalu memikirkanmu,"

Ia terdiam. Ah, aku yakin ia disana tengah berblusing ria. Aku hampir hafal semua tingkahnya. Walaupun kami berada di jarak yang sangat jauh dan tak mungkin kami saling bertatap. Tapi aku sudah tau semua sifatnya. Apalagi jika aku balik menggombalinya. Ey… aku bukan lagi gadis pemalu yang selalu meng-iyakan segalanya dan menerima begitu saja.

Aku sudah berumur 19 tahun lebih. Aku sudah dewasa, walau di Korea umur dewasa adalah 20 tahun. Tapi sekarang aku sudah paham dan mengerti tentang hidup ini. Hidup yang aku jalani.

Aku adalah Xi Kai, istri dari Xi Luhan.

Dan aku benar-benar bahagia untuk itu.

/"Kai, gege merindukanmu…"/

Suara lembut gege seakan nyanyian untuk ku. "Kai juga merindukan gege…"

/"Kapan kita bertemu? Kai, gege sekarang sudah sukses. Semua juga sudah mengakuinya dan hanya kau yang belum hadir di sini, mendampingiku."/

"Ge, aku baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahku disini. Aku ingin menemuimu, tapi masih ada yang harus aku selesaikan."

/"Haa.. andai aku di beri izin untuk menjemputmu. Kau pasti sudah berada disini. Di samping gege. Gege peluk dirimu di malam yang dingin ini, baobei…"/

Huuuh. Lagi-lagi dia menggeombal.

Yah. Luhan ge sekarang sudah sukses menjadi dokter spesialis yang kemampuannya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tak hanya menjadi dokter spesialis, ia juga merangkap sebagai direktur di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja sekarang di usia yang begitu muda. Di umur 23 tahun? Di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di China. Ia mendapatkan semua itu dengan usaha kerasnya sendiri. Namun pasti tak semudah dibayangkan.

Menjadi dokter adalah impian Lu ge sejak dulu. Gege menjadi pembangkang dulu, itu karena ia selalu di paksa untuk menjadi penerus usaha keluarga Xi yang bergerak di bidang property dan jasa. Namun Luhan ge menolak dan memberontak. Gege ingin menjadi dokter. Ia ingin mengobati dan menjadi penyembuh.

Haah, sekarang memang sudah malam. Tak terasa olehku sinar matahari sore sudah berganti dengan langit malam yang cerah. Bulan tampak indah dan bintang-bintang dengan jelas oleh mata ku. Sangat indah. Berbeda dengan langit Korea yang dulu ku tatap.

"Ge. Aku akan berangkat besok pagi,"

/"Penerbangan jam berapa? Gege akan menjemput mu di bandara."/

"Tidak perlu. Besok pagi, pasti gege sibuk di rumah sakit,"

/"Tidak. Aku akan menjemput mu. Katakan, baobei. Aku ingin menyambut mu dengan pelukan ku,"/

Haah… dasar pemaksa.

Ya. Besok aku sudah bisa pergi dari rumah kedua ku ini. Jepang adalah tempat ku di besarkan. Selama setahun berada di Korea dan selebihnya aku mengisi hari-hari ku di Negara Sakura ini. Tinggal bersama Minseok oppa dan keluarganya.

Namun sekarang aku sendiri. Minseok oppa, Baekhyun eonni dan Minhyun, keponakan lucuku. Mereka sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke Beijing. Dan Chen eonni, Chanyeol oppa dan keluarga ku yang lain, sudah lebih dulu berada di China. Dan soal aku pergi ke China sendiri tak diketahui oleh mereka. Sengaja aku tak beri tahu.

"Penerbangan jam 7." Ucapku. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Ah, sudah jam setengah 8 saja… lapar mulai ku rasa.

/"Oh. Baiklah. Gege akan menunggu mu besok di bandara. Ahhhh… gege tak sabar melihat dan memeluk dirimu sayang…"/

"Kkk… sebegitu rindu kah?"

/"Ya. Rasanya hidup ini hampa bila tak jua dirimu hadir di sisi ku dan memeluk ku manja,"/

"Uugh, gege, hentikan perkataan mu, aku geli mendengarnya."

/"Tidak, my love. Because, I really- really love you…"/

"Ge~"

/"Kai baby… "/

"Ge, cukup!"

/"Haahahaa…. Iiihhh.. istriku lucu sekali siihh…"/

Uughhh.. dasar rusa jelek! Wajah ku sekarang pasti sudah merah. Aaahh."/"

Dari dulu sempai sekarang, masih saja dia berhasil membuatku tak berkutik. Ish, menyebalakan!

Beberapa saat setelah Luhan ge berhenti tertawa. Ketenangan menyelimuti kami. Hening. Aku nyaman dengan suasa-

Kryuuuukk

Ups!

/"Kai? Suara apa itu?"/

Mampus! Iiiiihh. Kenapa harus bunyi siih… ahh.

"Ah, bukan suara apa-apa. Uhm,"

/"Oh. Gege pikir suara pesawat tadi,"/

Ngik!

Apaan sih!

Aku lapar bodoh!

/"Sayang, apa kau sudah makan? Ini sudah malam loh,"/

Idiot. Aku juga tau ini sudah malam. Huuhuu.. aku lapar. Bodohnya aku tak membawa apapun kesini sebelumnya. Huuft..

"Belum, ge."

/"Belum? Yah, sayang, kenapa kau belum makan? Tunggu. Apa kamu masih di atap gedung?"/

"Ya. Aku masih disini,"

/"Yah! Cepat turun dan pergilah makan. Gege tak ingin kamu sakit,"/

"Iya iya, tapi teleponya?"

/"Uh? Oh, yasudah. Matikan saja."/

"Tidak mau, gege saja yang matikan."

/"Kai, kamu saja ya?"/

"Eoh? Kan gege yang menelponku duluan. Berarti gege yang memutuskan sambungan nya,"

/"Tidak, kamu saja."/

"Ge,"

/"Umh,?"/

"Matikan,"

/"Anniyo…"/

"Gege ingin aku berdiri terus disini dan tidak mak-"

/"Iya iya. Gege pustakan nih. Tapi kiss by nya mana?"/

"Luhan ge."

/"Ish, yasudah kalau tidak ma-"/

"Luhan ge! Love you! Muuach!"

-Tuut-

Aaaaghhh ya Tuhan. Aku malu sekaliiiiii

Uughh… untung saja aku sendirian disini. Haaah.. dasar ikan lohan.

Ugh, lapar sekali. Lebih baik aku turun dan pergi makan. Umh.

.

#...Han-Kai…#

Haah… akhirnya aku tiba juga di bandara Beijing. 15 menit yang lalu pesawatku take-off dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan ke arah luar bandara.

Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Lu-ge. Tapi aku ragu ia akan benar-benar menjemputku. Ini masih pagi dan pasti ia tengah sibuk di rumah sakit. Sebagai dokter, tentu ia harus menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai dokter.

Sembari melangkah, aku melihat ke sekeliling bandara. Berusaha menemukan seseorang yang aku kenal. Tapi aku tak melihat siapa pun yang aku kenal. Karena aku memang tidak memberitahu yang lain kalau aku akan datang ke China. Yah, kecuali Luhan ge.

Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Lu-ge. Kenapa aku tak menelpon saja? Yah, seperti yang aku pikirkan tadi, pasti pagi ini Lu-ge sibuk. Dan kenapa aku tak menelpon keluarga ku? Simple, karena aku hanya ingin melihat Luhan ge yang menyambutku duluan. Seperti janjinya.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di ruang tunggu. Istirahat sejenak. Di sampingku ada seorang laki-laki muda dengan jaket coklat yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Aku yakin, pasti dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi.

Kembali, aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Dan stak.

Aku melihat sesuatu yang membuat ku terpaku. Seorang gadis kecil tengah menangis di samping pot besar di depan kaca ruang tunggu. Aahh.. pasti gadis kecil itu hilang dari pengawasan orang tuanya. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, banyak orang disini. Tapi mereka hanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Dasar manusia. Haaa.. aku merasa déjà vu.

Aku terus menatap gadis kecil itu. Aku ingin menghampirinya, tapi aku ragu ia akan mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Walaupun suamiku orang China, aku hanya belajar sedikit padanya. Uuh.. kalau begini, sebaiknya aku juga mengambil kelas bahasa Mandarin dulu!

Sesaat aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Ya, aku ingin menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Tapi seseorang lebih dulu menghampiri gadis kecil yang masih menangis itu. Seorang pria, memakai jaket warna ungu. Ck, norak. Pikirku langsung.

Laki-laki itu berjongkok dengan lutut kanannya sebagai tumpuan. Menatap dan mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu. Aku yakin, dia sedang berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Aku masih melihat mereka dari jauh.

Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dan stak

Ia akhirnya bertemu pandang denganku.

"Hei, umm… apa kau punya syal?"

Syal? Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. Eh, tunggu. Dia tadi berbicara bahasa Korea?

"Eoh? Syal? Ah, aku punya. Tunggu sebentar."

Aku kembali ke tempat duduk ku tadi. Barang-barang yang kubawa tak terlalu banyak. Satu koper dan tas biasa. Dan tas kecil yang tengah aku pakai. Aku membuka tas ku dan segera aku menemukan syal berwarna orange lembut. Pemberian Chen eonni.

Aku segera menghampiri laki-laki dengan topi hitam itu dan memberikan syal ku.

"Ah, xie xie.. nah biar gege pakaikan ya? Sebentar." Di berbicara begitu lembut dan memakaikan syal itu pada leher mungil si gadis kecil. Dia benar-benar manis ternyata. Mata gadi kecil itu sipit dan pipinya bulat. Ah, aku jadi ingin mencubitnya.

Gadis itu sudah tak menangis lagi. Ia menatapku lama dan aku balas menatapnya, tersenyum.

"Jiejie… xie xie.." ucapnya dan tersenyum lucu padaku. Pipinya sedikit memerah. Mungkin karena menangis? Dan, ah ya. Di China sedang musim gugur. Pasti dingin ya..

"Ye. Sama-sama. Umm.. kenapa kamu bisa sendirian disini?" aku nekat bertanya dengan bahasaku. Uh, bodoh.

Lihatlah ia tidak mengerti dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, menatap bingung pada laki-laki bertopi yang masih berjongkok di depannya. Dan aku baru sadar dia memiliki dimple. Oh!

Aku melihat laki-laki itu berbicara pada si gadis kecil dan kemudian dia menatapku. "Gadis ini bilang, dia terpisah dari orang tuanya. Eh, umm.. bisakah kau bantu aku menemukan orang tuanya?" aku yakin laki-laki ini orang China. Tapi kenapa bahasa Korea-nya fasih sekali? Ah, pasti dia sudah lama tinggal di Korea.

Aku hanya balas mengangguk. "Tentu."

[…]

Aku sedang berjalan kearah tempat aku duduk tadi, sebelum aku pergi menemani namja dimple tadi. Setelah menemaninya mencari orang tua gadis itu dan akhirnya orang tua si gadis kecil muncul dan sedikit berbasa-basi, akhirnya aku pergi. Dan, ahh, bodohnya aku tak sempat bertanya siapa namanya. Dia laki-laki yang baik.

Aah..kan. Lagi-lagi aku teringat laki-laki tampanku. Huh.

Satu belokan lagi aku bisa sampai ke tempat ku tadi.

Dan

Ah!

Apa aku tak salah lihat?

Dia… uuhg, baru saja aku memikirkannya. Dia, sudah berdiri disana. Berdiri dengan wajah khawatirnya. Kenapa? Ah! Kai bodoh! Tentu saja di khawatir padamu karena dia tidak menemukanmu di tempat yang seharusnya.

"KAI! Kai, sayang. Kau dari mana saja? Kau pergi kemana, eoh? Kenapa aku tidak menunggu di sini? Gege mencari mu dari tadi. Gege takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Ge-"

"Gege. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku… tadi dari toilet." Jawabku. Bohong. Memotong begitu saja ucapannya.

Di menatapku selidik. Beberapa saat, ia pun melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi menangkup wajahku. Turun ke behuku. Lalu dengan lembut membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangatnya yang aku rindukan. "Kai, gege sangat merindukan mu…" bisiknya di telingaku.

Hatiku hangat. Aku balas memeluknya erat. Membenamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya. Hangat. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. "Kai, juga merindukan gege… sangat."

Aku tak tau berapa lama kami saling berpelukan melepas rindu, hingga aku mendengar suara yang terdengar cempreng di belakang Luhan ge. Membuatku mengangkat kepalaku dan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. Dan…haah.. kenapa dia lagi? Aku merasa déjà vu. Lagi.

"Aaaahh… kenapa kalian selalu membuatku iri, sih!"

Jelas terasa oleh ku, Luhan ge terkejut dengan suara tingi di belakangnya. Dengan masih memelukku, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chen eonni yang merengut lucu. Bibir tipisnya di pout. Tapi malah membuat ia terlihat aneh kalau seperti itu. Khe…

Eonni idiot.

"Yah! Park Chen. Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu moment ku bersama istriku, eoh? Dasar pengganggu."

"Xi Luhan yang terhormat. Kau pikir aku mau selalu menggangu kebersamaanmu itu dengan istri mu, eoh? Seharusnya kalian sadar, kalian berada dimana sekarang. Kangen-kangenan sih boleh saja. Tapi tidak perlu selama itu kalian saling berpelukan,"

"Aku memang merindukan istriku. Kalau kau rindu si tiang Park, susul saja sanah."

"Tidak mau! Dan jangan katakan apapun tentang si Dobi jelek itu!"

"Wah, kau mengejek tunangan mu sendiri,"

"Xi Luhan diam."

"Aku tidak ak-"

"Lu-ge, diam. Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar sih? Dan eonni, kenapa kau selalu mengejek Chanyeol oppa. Dia itu calaon suami mu,"

Aku tak habis pikir dengan Chen eonni. Kenapa dia salalu saja menghina Chan-oppa. Padahal Chanyeol oppa kan laki-laki tampan dan baik. Yah, tidak setampan Lu-ge tentunya.

"Dia menyebalkan! Dia meninggalkan aku sendiri disini dan pergi ke perusahaan. Huh." Dia menggerutu sebal.

"Oh. Aku pikir eonni datang bersama Lu-ge. Tunggu, dari mana eonni tau kalau aku datang hari ini?"

"Sehun. Dia bilang pada ku kalau kau akan kesini hari ini. Dan dia juga bilang kalau suami mu ini yang akan menjemut mu. Tapi kau tau sendiri kalau Xi Luhan ini akan selalu sibuk di pagi hari dan pasti dia tidak akan datang untuk menjemputmu. Maka dari itu eonni datang kesini. Menjemput mu."

Ya Tuhan… kenapa dia cerewet sekali. Satu jawaban singkat kan bisa. Ini malah panjang kali lebar. Beuh.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar eonni menjelaskan kenapa dia ada disini. Haah.. kalau begini pasti semua keluarga sudah tau aku akan datang hari ini.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari pria yang masih memelukku.

"Haah.. yasudah. Ayo kita pulang. Semua pasti sekarang sedang menunggumu."

Dan dengan begitu aku pun melepas tangan Luhan ge dan berjalan cepat dengan menarik jemari Chen eonni. Meninggalkan suamiku yang terdiam melihat aku pergi dari dirinya. Dan menghiraukan teriakkannya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri? Kai! Tunggu gege!"

.

[Han-Kai]

Aku bahagia. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar merasakan bahagia itu.

Semua keluarga ku hadir malam ini. Di mansion mewah kediaman keluarga Xi. Rumah suamiku.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dan melakukan segala sesuatu yang melelahkan dari semenjak aku sampai di mansion ini hingga malam ini, aku bisa bernafas lega.

Hampir semua orang menanyaiku. Ckh, mereka pikir aku apa? Bagian informan? Ckh.

Tapi aku senang. Aku sengan mereka menanyai keadaanku. Itu berarti mereka semua menyayangiku.

Dan sekarang aku berada di kamar yang begitu luas dan elegan. Kamar tidur aku dan suamiku.

Aku berdiri di jendela besar kamar ini. Menatap bulan yang terang, seakan tersenyum cerah padaku. Dan aku balas tersenyum

Greep

Ku rasakan pelukan hangat dari belakang tubuhku. Ah… aku merasa déjà vu lagi. Dan aku harap tidak ada satupun yang mengganggu moment romantic yang sudah lama aku tunggu-tunggu. Iya kan?

"Kau benar-benar indah, sayang…" ia bergumam di telingaku, lalu mengecup daun telingaku lembut.

"Kau juga, sangat menawan, ge…"

"Kau tau? Betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Akhirnya kita benar-benar bersama tanpa ada lagi penghalang. Dan tidak mungkin rintangan akan menghadang lagi, tapi, kau berada disisiku. Aku tak akan lemah menghadapinya.."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Suamiku memang pandai bermain kata. Lagi-lagi membuatku tak berkutik.

Ketenangan sungguh terasa olehku. Suasana yang begitu romantis. Disinari cahaya rembulan. Aku tak ingin semua ini berakhir.

aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapny. Menatap mata rusanya yang selalu membuatku jatuh dan sulit berpaling darinya.

Dia sungguh mempesona.

"Wo ai ni…"

"Wo ye ai ni… "

Saling menatap dan berbalas kata cinta. Sungguh aku harus bisa menahan rasa yang mengebu-gebu di hatiku.

Cup

Lembut. Ia mengecup bibirku lembut. Dan aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Really love you, my love."

Dan akhirnya ia menciumku penuh kasih sayang. Membuatku melayang. Sangat lembut.

Aku terbuai. Aku tak ingin semua ini berakhir.

Karena aku tau, ini lah akhir kisah cintaku. Bahagia akhirnya aku dapatkan.

Aku bahagia. Dengan cinta ku bersama dia yang mencintaiku.

Aku bahagia, terimakasih, Luhan oppa .

.

.

.end…

.

.

Hai! Udah end. Beneran end… selesai.

Beneran panjang nihh… maaf kalo lama updatenya. Tau lah wb -_-

Gak tau mau ketik apa lagi. Maap jika masih membosankan atau monoton. Tapi saya suka chapter terakhir ini. Siapa yang setuju dengan saya?

Untuk novi saputri09, mungkinkah chapter terakhir ini sama dengan permintaan kamu yang waktu itu?saya rasa sudah, ya.

Terimakasih idenya.

Yah.. udah..

Jeongmal gomawo yang udah baca, review, fav, folw…. Saya senang banyak respon untuk ff ini.

Sekian…

See in another story…

By!

Jangan lupa reviewnyaaaaa….


End file.
